Colonel Tavington und Lady Blaise
by BlaiseZabini-WilliamTavin
Summary: Colonel Tavington ist ein eiskalter Mann, der im Unabhängigkeitskrieg von Amerika von der Bevölkerung, wie auch von den eigenen Leuten verachtet wird. Erst eine Affäre mit einer jungen, englischen Lady zeigt ihm, daß Liebe keine Schwäche ist.


Alsooo...... mein Freund und ich hatten die prima Idee eine Fan Fiction über den Film "Der Patriot" zu schreiben. Um euch das Lesen etwas zu erleichtern, ein paar kurze Erklärungen. Wie ihr sehen werdet, haben wir immer abwechselnd in der ersten Person geschrieben. Mein Freund als Colonel Tavington, ich als Lady Blaise. Wir wollten die eigentliche Story einfach mal so umschreiben wie sie uns eher in den Kram paßte. Es ist nämlich unerträglich für uns mit anzusehen, wie der Colonel .......*gulp*.....einen.......*aufschnief*....unschönen......*schluchz*....T od.......*plääärrr* ...stirbt. Deswegen hier die neue und natürlich auch viel bessere Version. ( Übrigens, wie sprechen uns nicht ab, wir wissen selber nicht, was der andere schreibt. Und wir haben auch noch kein Ende im Kopf. Wir schreiben einfach, was uns in den Sinn kommt und bauen es langsam auf. Mal sehen wo es hinführt. (  
  
Fox Movies besitze alle Rechte an "Der Patriot" und "J. K. Rowling" hat Blaise Zabini erfunden. Wir wollen die Copyrights nicht verletzen und verdienen auch nichts an dieser Geschichte. Es ist nur das Geschreibsel zweier Fans, die ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen haben. Bitte tut uns nichts deswegen. ^.^  
  
Natürlich freuen wir uns riesig über Lob, Kritik, etc. ^-^  
  
Colonel William Tavington und Lady Blaise Zabini  
  
Fascination...........wie es wirklich war  
  
* Chapter 1 * Blaise:  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Die Kutsche, in der ich saß, kam zum Stehen und ein Offizier öffnete den Wagenverschlag. Als ich einen Fuß auf die kleine Treppe setzte, reichte der junge Mann mir eine Hand und ich nahm sie entgegen. Vorsichtig stieg ich aus dem Verschlag, hob dabei mein Kleid an und blieb dann für eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen mitten auf dem staubigen Platz stehen. In der Kutsche war es sehr warm gewesen und nun wehte mir eine frische und angenehme Brise ins Gesicht und spielte mit meinen Locken. Ich spürte die Blicke der Männer auf mir und grinste in mich hinein. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, England verlassen zu haben. Ich hätte diesen Mann, den meine Familie für mich ausgesucht hatte, niemals heiraten können. Obwohl ich ihn nur einmal gesehen hatte, wußte ich, daß er ein mickriger, kleiner Trottel war und mir war klar, dass das Leben für mich einfach mehr übrig haben mußte, als die Jahre an seiner Seite verbringen zu müssen. Nein, meine Entscheidung war in keinster Weise falsch getroffen.  
  
Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich meinen Onkel die Treppe des stattlichen Gebäudes, das vor mir lag, hinunterkommen. Ihm folgte Colonel O'Hara, der schmierigste und arroganteste Mann in ganz North Carolina. Mein Onkel kam mit strahlendem Gesicht auf mich zu, umarmte mich herzlich und betrachtete mich. "Blaise Liebes, du siehst bezaubernd aus. Du bist wirklich zu einer jungen Dame herangewachsen. Ich freue mich, dass du mich besuchen kommst." Ich schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und machte einen leichten Knicks. "Onkel, es tut gut dich wiederzusehen nach dieser langen Zeit. Wie ich sehe, ist es dir hier gut ergangen. Aber das Land ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich denke ich werde mich hier sehr wohl fühlen." Da trat Colonel O'Hara auf mich zu und nahm meine behandschuhte Hand hoch. Er lächelte schleimig und küßte sie dann. Ein Schaudern lief mir über den Rücken und mein angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck hätte meine Abneigungen verraten müssen, doch wie immer schaute er nicht in mein Gesicht. Schnell entzog ich ihm meine Hand und lächelte gequält. "Colonel O'Hara, wie ich sehe dienen sie immer noch an der Seite meines Onkels. Es freut mich, daß er so zuverlässige Männer an seiner Seite hat." In Wirklichkeit wußte ich, daß O'Hara immer darauf aus gewesen war, seine eigene Kompanie zu führen, doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihm nie erfüllt, da er nur aus einer einfachen englischen Familie kam. Ich hoffte, daß meine Stichelei ihn verletzten würde, jedoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und setzte wieder sein Standardlächeln auf. Eine gewisse Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Mein Onkel hielt mir den Arm hin und ich wollte mich gerade bei ihm einharken, als plötzlich eine Gruppe Reiter in das Fort geprescht kam. Der Kommandant hob die Hand und die Pferde wurden zum Stehen gebracht. Einige Offiziere eilten herbei um die Tiere zu halten. Ich kannte diese Kavallerieabteilung, da mein Onkel mir viel von ihnen geschrieben hatte. Sie waren sehr erfolgreich, wenn auch mit nicht ganz anständigen Mitteln. Aber das war mir egal. Nur das Ergebnis zählte für mich. Wie man es erreichte war Nebensache.  
  
Der Anführer saß mit Leichtigkeit ab und kam dann mit großen Schritten auf uns zu. Er räusperte sich und ich betrachtete ihn unbemerkt von der Seite. "My Lord, wir haben den Black Swamp abgesucht, jedoch konnten wir keine Milizen finden. Aber wir haben einen Tipp aus der Bevölkerung und ich denke wir werden spätestens morgen fündig." Bei diesen Worten sah ich, wie seine blauen Augen gefährlich aufblitzen und ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte. Mein Onkel nickte nur: "Gut, reitet morgen los und geht dem nach. Ich möchte langsam mal ein paar Erfolge sehen!" Sein Blick fiel auf mich und er lächelte etwas verlegen: "Ich alter törichter Mann. Nun hab ich ganz vergessen, euch vorzustellen." Der Kommandant richtete nun seinen Blick auf mich und ich sah, wie er mich musterte. Dann sagte er, bevor mein Onkel weitersprechen konnte. "Nun, dann werde ich es nachholen." Er nahm meine Hand in seine, schaute mir in die Augen und plazierte einen sanften Kuss auf meinem Handrücken. Ich war positiv überrascht. Dieses Gefühlt empfand ich als überaus angenehm. "Mein Name ist Colonel William Tavington, Kommandant der Green Dragoons seiner Majestät. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Ich versuchte mein schönstes Lächeln aufzusetzen und antwortet leicht hauchend: " Mein Name ist Lady Blaise Zabini. Ich bin die Nichte von Lord Cornwallis. Ich bin gerade erst eingetroffen. Ich werde nun eine längere Zeit hier verweilen. Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen. Ich habe schon so viel von ihren Taten in diesem Krieg gehört." Eigentlich hätte ich diese Erklärung weglassen können, aber ich hoffte, es wäre für ihn eine interessante Information. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, dass jedoch seine eisblauen Augen nicht erreichte, ließ er meine Hand sinken.  
  
"Dann nehme ich an, daß wir uns nun öfters über den Weg laufen werden." Ich machte einen leichten Knicks und antwortet:" Das ist sehr gut möglich." .....................  
  
Mein Onkel bot mir seinen Arm erneut an. "Komm Liebes, ich werde dir nun das Haus zeigen. Colonel Tavington, würden sie bitte für eine Stunde in mein Dienstzimmer kommen? Ich denke, danach hast du dich genug von der Fahrt erholt, Blaise und wir können zusammen das Abendessen einnehmen." Ich nickte und schaut Colonel Tavington leicht lächelnd von der Seite an. "Werden sie auch mit uns dinieren?!" Ohne mich anzusehen schritt er an mir vorbei und sagte dabei: "Ich denke schon." Dann lief er die Treppe hinauf und war auch schon verschwunden. Mein Onkel und ich folgten ihm in das stattliche Gebäude. Die Diele war großzügig angelegt und wirkte freundlich und einladen auf mich. Ja es gefiel mir und ich wußte, daß sich mein Aufenthalt um einiges verlängern würde. Eine schwarze Frau mit einer weißen Schürze kam auf uns zugeeilt. Sie verbeugte sich ehrerbietig und sah meinen Onkel dann erwartungsvoll an. Dieser ließ meinen Arm los und drehte sich zu mir. "Meine Liebe, ich muß nun leider etwas arbeiten. Du weißt ja, die Pflicht ruft. Maggi hier wird dir alles zeigen." Ich lächelte ihn herzlich an: "Ja tu das, ich möchte dich nicht aufhalten. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit umziehen und frisch machen." Lord Cornwallis nickte und ging. "Madame, wie schon erwähnt, mein Name ist Maggi. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, daß ihr euch hier wohl fühlt. Also wenn ihr etwas wünscht oder benötigt, dann ruft nach mir." Ich schenkte der Frau einen warmen Blick: "Ich danke dir." Sie winkte mir und ich folgte ihr die große weiße, mit einem rotem Teppich ausgelegte Treppe hinauf. Ein langer Flur lag nun vor mir und ich sah mich mit großen Augen um. Alles war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet und ich fühlte, daß ich mich sehr wohl hier fühlen würde. Ich folgte ihr bis zum Ende des Ganges und dort blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen. "Ihr Onkel hat befohlen, euch dieses Zimmer herzurichten. Es zeigt in den Süden und vom Balkon aus haben sie eine herrliche Aussicht auf die Wiesen und den Fluß." Wir betraten den Raum und ich war wirklich positiv überrascht. Das Zimmer hatte helle Wände und große schwere Möbel aus Eiche. Ich packte meinen Rock hoch und ließ mich mit Leichtigkeit auf mein Bett fallen. Es war weich und gemütlich. Ich wollte gerade meine Augen schließen, als ich mich plötzlich beobachtet fühlte. Ich schaute in Richtung Flur, die Tür stand immer noch offen. Colonel Tavington war aus dem Zimmer gegenüber von meinem getreten und schaute zu mir rüber. Ich setzte mich aufrecht und lächelte ihn an. Etwas überrascht nickte er kühl mit dem Kopf und stiefelte davon. "Ist das dort drüben das Zimmer des Colonels?" fragte ich Maggi. Sie nickte: "Ja, Miss."  
  
Ich schaute mich weiter mit großen Augen in dem Zimmer um und Maggi stand da und wartete wohl darauf, daß ich was sagte. "Ich möchte mich gerne umziehen und meine Haare richten." Maggi nickte und ich stand auf. Sie schloß die Tür und knöpfte mir dann das Korsett auf. Ich atmete tief durch und ließ dann das Kleid von meinen Schultern gleiten. Ich stieg raus und ging zum Schrank. Darin war eine ganze Anzahl der schönsten Kleider. Ich schaute sie mir an und entschied mich für eines in Königsblau. Es schimmerte leicht silbern und die Schultern waren frei. Das passende Korsett dazu war schwarz, was meine dunklen Augen perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Maggi half mir meine Haare hochzusteckt und ein paar dunkelblaue und silberne Klammern darin zu befestigen. Nur einige Locken ließ ich hinunter über meine Schultern fallen. Vorsichtig zog ich das Kleid an und Maggi schnürte es zu. Mir blieb fast die Luft weg, doch ich wollte es so eng wie möglich haben. Als es perfekt saß, setzte ich mich an meinen Tisch und legte ein leichtes Make-up auf und besprühte mich mit meinem Lieblingsparfüm. Recht zufrieden mit mir selber schaute ich in den Spiegel und schickte Maggi dann hinaus. Ich wollte noch für eine halbe Stunde meine Ruhe genießen. Schwungvoll öffnete ich die Türen zu meinem kleinen Balkon und schaut mich um. Der Blick war wundervoll. Ich konnte in das Fort, wie auch über die Wiesen und Felder bis zum Fluss sehen. Die Luft war frisch und angenehm und ich atmete tief durch. Da sah ich Colonel Tavington über den Hof stapfen. Er ging auf einen Offizier zu und brüllte ihn an. Ich konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen, aber sie mußten gesessen haben. Der Offizier bekam einen hochroten Kopf und trippelte völlig fertig auf der Stelle herum. Ich grinste und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Es war nicht mehr lang und das Dinner würde beginnen. Ich schaute noch mal in den Spiegel, zupfte mein Kleid zurecht und ging dann hinunter in die Diele. Unten war niemand und ich begann mich gelangweilt mit einem Strauß Rosen zu beschäftigen, als plötzlich jemand hinter mir stand. Es war Colonel Tavington.......  
  
Tavington:  
  
An diesem Tag schien einfach alles verkehrt zu laufen. Nicht nur, dass wir im Black Swamp nichts erreicht hatten, nein auch meine Männer schienen unfähig zu sein, sich genügend um unsere Ausrüstung zu kümmern. Aber das würde sich nach meinem neuen Befehl jetzt wohl ändern, jeder der seine Ausrüstung vernachläßigte, hatte mit einer empfindlichen Strafe zu rechnen. Noch ziemlich aufgebracht vor Zorn über meinen Captain ging ich ins Haus zurück. Kaum in der Diele angekommen sah ich sie. Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl. Sie war eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau, die Nichte des Generals. Wie war noch ihr Name Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Ihre Stimme, wie sie in mir nannte, klang mir noch im Ohr. Sie hatte ein wahrhaft bezauberndes Lächeln an sich. Für mich war diese Art von Gefühl im Laufe der Jahre verloren gegangen, wenn ich es jemals überhaupt besessen haben sollte. Weiter darüber nachzudenken kam ich nicht, sie dreht sich plötzlich zu mir um und sah in mein Gesicht. " Colonel Tavington, ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen hören." Mit genau diesem Lächeln und ihren funkelnden, schwarzen Augen sah sie mich an. " Ich hoffe ich habe Sie nicht erschreckt MyLady, wenn ja seien Sie gewiss es war nicht meine Absicht." Sie blickte mir genau in die Augen, Scheu schien sie nicht zu kennen. Ihr blaues Kleid betonte perfekt ihre traumhafte Figur, die durch das Glitzern des Stoffes nur noch mehr unterstrichen wurde. " Nein, das haben Sie nicht, ich bin nur etwas überrascht, das Abendessen wird gleich angerichtet sein und Sie haben immer noch zu tun." War das von ihr einfach nur eine Bemerkung, oder sollte es eine Aufforderung sein. Ich schien ihr nicht ganz gleichgültig zu sein, doch schon verbannte ich diesen Gedanken aus meinen Kopf. " MyLady, Ihr Onkel hat mich zu sich bestellt. Wie Ihr ihn sicherlich kennt duldet er keine Unpünktlichkeit. Ich werde Sie nun alleine lassen müßen." Mit einem Handkuß verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und ging die Treppe hoch zu dem Zimmer, was mir zugewiesen wurde. Wie ich vor meiner Zimmertüre stand, sah ich plötzlich wieder das Bild vor Augen, das sich mir bot, als ich es verlassen hatte. Sie war mir genau gegenüber einquartiert worden. Langsam drehte ich mich um und ging auf ihr Zimmer zu. Die Türe war nicht verschlossen, ich trat ein. Ein sonderbarer Geruch schwebte in diesem Raum. Er war äusserst angenehm, es war ihr Parfüm, das den Raum erfüllte. Ich schaute mich um, unzählige Sachen mußte sie mitgebracht haben. Und was ich sah passte alles perfekt zu ihr. Ein erneuter Gedanke schoss mir in den Kopf. Was tat ich hier, was in aller Welt suchte ich in ihrem Zimmer. Rasch eilte ich hinaus . Nachdem ich die Uniform gewechselt hatte, eilte ich zu Lord Cornwallis Arbeitszimmer. Er erwartete mich schon. Nach seinen altbekannten Vorwürfen, um die ich mich schon längst nicht mehr kümmerte, erklärte ich ihm kurz, wie wir am nächsten Tag vorgehen würden. Er schien mit dieser Weise zufrieden zu sein. Zumindest so wie ich sie ihm auslegte. Ich hatte mit etwas mehr Widerspruch von seiner Seite aus gerechnet und war erstaunt als er mir anbot, ihn zum Dinner zu begleiten. Es war ein eleganter Saal in dem wir speisen sollten. Ein riesiger, schwerer Eichentisch füllte die Mitte des Raumes fast gänzlich aus. Zwanzig Stühle säumten seine Seiten, jeweils zehn an jeder. Am Kopfende des Tisches stand ein schwerer Stuhl mit festen hölzernen Armlehnen, mir war klar das war der Platz vom General. Er steuerte auch zielsicher direkt darauf zu. Und dann kamen sie auch schon, die anderen Offiziere. Allen voran der mir so verhasste Colonel O´Hara. An seinem Blick konnte ich wieder einmal feststellen, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Jeder nahm an der Tafel seinen Platz ein. Jeder ausser mir, es war mir ein Greuel mit ihnen an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen. Diese feinen, aufgeblasenen Herrschaften, auf dem Feld kaum Erfahrung, bis auf den General. Und mir wollten sie Vorschriften erteilen, mir. Wo waren denn ihre Erfolge, sie nahmen der Art viel Rücksicht, dass die Britische Armee fast mehr Verluste wie Siege zu verzeichnen hatte. Wo man hinsah hatten sie ihre Gefangenenlager aufgebaut, Gefangene, was war das? Sowas würde es bei mir nicht geben. Wer verloren hatte, war besiegt, wozu ihn am leben lassen und ihn noch füttern, aus unseren Mittel, damit er uns eines Tages erneut in den Rücken fallen konnte. Es war in meinen Augen falsches Mitgefühl....Schwäche. Ein Wort, das sich auf Ewig in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte. Schwäche hatte meiner Familie alles genommen. Schwäche kostete mich mein Erbe und Schwäche nahm meiner Mutter dann den Sinn zum Leben. Eine einzige Schwäche hatte alles zerstört, die Schwäche meines Vaters, sein Hang zum Alkohol. Alles hatte er versoffen, alles. Nein das konnte ich mir nicht erlauben, schwach sein. Alles würde ich dafür tun, um es ihnen zu beweisen. Trotzdem mußte ich der Schwäche dankbar sein, sie hatte mir die Kraft gegeben ohne Gewissen und Skrupel meine Siege zu erlangen. Für mich zählte nur noch ein Motto. "Es zählt nicht wie man was erreicht, sondern das man es erreicht. Die Ehre liegt im Ergebnis, nicht in den Mitteln!" Und von meiner Einstellung würde mich auch niemand abbringen können. Es war mir egal was sie über mich dachten. Wichtig waren mir nur noch meine Ziele, ich wollte Macht, Ruhm, sollten sie mich nennen wie sie wollten. "The Butcher", ich war stolz auf diesen Namen, stolz,weil sie mich fürchteten. Eins war sicher, ob wir den Krieg gewinnen oder verlieren sollten, meinen Namen würde man nie mehr vergessen, nie. Weiter kam ich mit meinen Gedankengängen nicht, denn da betrat sie den Raum. Die Gespräche verstummten, anmutig schritt sie durch den Saal, ging geradewegs auf einen leeren Platz am Kopfende des Tisches zu. O´Hara sprang sofort auf um ihr behilflich zu sein. Stilvoll rückte er ihren Stuhl zurecht. Cornwallis erhob sich von seinem Platz. " Ich habe die Ehre und große Freude Ihnen meine Nichte vorstellen zu dürfen." wandte er sich an die Offiziere. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsgesten, nahm jeder wieder seinen Platz ein. Nur ich stand immer noch am Fenster nahe des Eingangs, wie üblich hatten sie mir keinen Platz zugewiesen. Ich war gerade im Begriff wieder zu gehen, als ich ihre Stimme vernahm. "Colonel Tavington, warum setzen Sie sich nicht zu uns, sind Sie nicht hungrig. Es muß doch ein langer Tag für Sie gewesen sein." Langsam dreht ich mich zu ihr um. Sie saß da und lächelte mir zu. " Kommen Sie und erzählen Sie mir davon, während wir dinieren. Colonel O´Hara, es macht Ihnen doch sicherlich nichts aus, Ihren Platz mit Sir Tavington zu tauschen." Sein Gesicht bei diesen Worten werde ich mir ewig im Gedächtnis aufbewahren. Es spiegelte zu gleichen Teilen Entsetzen sowie blanke Wut wieder. Widerwillig erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und setzte sich auf einen der Plätze im unteren Bereich. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und ging zu ihr. "MyLady, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Ihnen davon berichten zu dürfen." So nahm ich dann den Platz neben ihr ein. Die Dienstboten brachten nun unser Mahl herein, ein sehr üppiges, wie ich es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Da vernahm ich ihn wieder, diesen Duft, ihren Duft. Ich konnte nicht umhin ihn tief in mich aufzunehmen, wandte mich ihr näher zu. Bei jedem Atemzug, den ich aufnahm, wuchs das Gefühl ihr näher sein zu wollen. Alle dinierten, ich bekam nichts hinunter, spürte nur noch dieses Verlangen sie zu umarmen, sie zu besitzen. Immer wieder fragte sie nach neuen Geschichten, Ereignissen, die mir im Laufe der Jahre im Dienste der britischen Krone, passiert waren. Sie schien meine Unsicherheit, wenn unsere Blicke sich trafen, zu spüren. Nach dem Mahl löste sich dann die Gesellschaft auf, einige Offiziere gingen in den Salon und tranken Whisky. Ich hingegen schritt hinaus, mir wehte die laue Abendluft ins Gesicht, da hörte ich ein Geräusch nahe den Stallungen. Unverzüglich begab ich mich auf den Weg dort hin. Es war jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Einige der Pferde scharrten nervös, andere schienen ihre Ruhe zu geniessen. Man konnte kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen, so dunkel war es schon geworden. Ich beschloss auf mein Zimmer zu gehen, zu schlafen, der Tag morgen würde nicht einfach werden, ich wollte ihn endlich haben, diesen Martin, den sogenannten "Geist", der unsere Armee durch seine Taten förmlich verhöhnte. Dann ein Geräusch, urplötzlich, ich drehte mich rasch um. Sie stand hinter mir. "Was machen Sie hier Colonel, so spät am Abend?" "Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen MyLady, es ist nicht gut in diesen Zeiten, für eine junge Dame, sich des nachts allein hier draussen aufzuhalten." Sie lächelte mich nur kurz an und schritt elegant an mir vorbei, tiefer in den Stall hinein. Ich ging ihr nach, roch wieder diesen Duft, was wollte sie, spürte sie mein Verlangen nach ihr. Machte es ihr Spass wenn sie merkte, dass ich unsicher wurde. An der letzten Box blieb sie stehen, schaute mich an. " Sie müssen verstehen.." sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich bin heute erst angekommen, ich kenne hier nichts und schlafen kann ich auch noch nicht. Da dachte ich, Blaise, das mußt du ändern. Sir, ich bin von Natur aus neugierig, müssen sie wissen." Also doch, kam es mir in den Sinn, sie machte sich anscheinend über mich lustig, es gefiel ihr wenn ich nervös wurde. Ich trat dicht an sie heran, stellte mich vor sie und blickte in ihre Augen. " Nun diese Neugierde ist nicht ohne Risiko, MyLady, ich hoffe dessen sind Sie sich bewußt." Wieder kam nur ein Lächeln von ihr, selbst hier im Dunkeln konnte ich das Glitzern ihres Kleides sehen, das Strahlen ihrer Augen. Ich verlor die Beherrschung, nahm sie einfach in die Arme und küsste sie. Heftig stieß sie mit ihren Händen gegen meine Brust, wollte mich zurückdrängen, aber das reizte mich noch mehr. Ich nahm sie hoch und ging mit ihr in die rechte Ecke des Stalles, wo frisches Heu am Boden lag. Dort küsste ich sie erneut und drückte sie dann hinunter. Sie wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich wollte sie jetzt, hier, sofort. Ich legte mich auf sie, damit sie mir nicht entkommen konnte und zog dann ihr Kleid von ihren Schultern. Der Anblick ihrer jungen, festen Brüste steigerte mein Verlangen ins Unermeßliche. Mit einer Hand hielt ich ihr den Mund zu, mit der anderen glitt ich über ihren Körper, während ich wild ihre Brüste küsste. Ich atmete schwer gegen ihre warme Haut, der Duft ging tief in mich und beraubte mich fast meiner Sinne. Mit einer Hand zog ich ihr Kleid hoch, sie wehrte sich immer noch, jedoch erschien es mir nicht mehr ganz so heftig zu sein. Ich drängte meine Hand in ihren Schlüpfer, faßte ihr zwischen die Schenkel, schob meine Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen und streichelte sie dort sanft. Ihr Widerstand ließ nach, sie stöhnte leise. Sanft drückte ich meine Lippen auf die ihren und drängte meine Zunge in ihren Mund. Meine andere Hand umfaßte ihre Brust und mit dem Daumen streichelte ich ihre Brustwarze und spürte wie sie hart wurde. Sie erwiderte nun meinen Kuß und ich drang mit dem Finger in sie ein. Langsam drückte sie mir ihr Becken entgegen, öffnete ihre Beine. Ich riß ihren Schlüpfer hinunter, mein Glied hatte sich schon längst zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet. Sie streichelte mit ihren Händen über meinen Körper, griff an meine Hose, öffnete diese und zog sie hinunter. Ihre Hände umfaßten mein Glied. Ich genoss wie sie ihn massierte, aber ich wollte mehr, viel mehr, zog sie an den Händen hoch und kniete mich hin. Wir küssten uns rasend vor Leidenschaft, vorsichtig nahm ich dann ihren Kopf in meine Hände und zog ihn zu meinem Glied. Sanft berührte sie es mit ihren Lippen, ihrer Zunge und nahm es dann tief in ihren Mund. Sie machte mich wahnsinnig, ich schloss meine Augen, mußte aufpassen mich nicht in ihrem Mund zu ergiessen, so stark war mein Verlangen nach ihr. Langsam zog ich es aus ihrem Mund und drückte sie wieder zurück auf den Boden, legte mich auf sie. Ihre Hände streichelten meinen Körper. Ich hob ihr Bein an und legte es um mein Becken und drang dann tief und fest in sie ein. Sie umklammerte mich dann auch mit dem anderen Bein, so das ich noch tiefer in sie stossen konnte. Mein Körper bebte, ich atmete heftig und drang immer wieder hart und fest in sie ein. Immer schneller wurden auch ihre Bewegungen, sie grub ihre Fingernägel tief in meine Schultern, während ich ihre Brüste mit den Lippen verwöhnte. Der Druck in mir wurde fast unerträglich, ich fühlte wie sie sich enger um mich zusammen zog, spürte das auch sie gleich kommen würde. Immer fester nahm ich sie und bemerkte voller Verlangen, wie auch ihr Becken mich härter bearbeitete. Sie stöhnte laut, keuchend ging ihr Atem, dann biss sie mich in die Schulter. Ich schrie leicht auf und vertiefte meine Stöße. Dann war es soweit, sie hatte sich innerlich vollkommen um mein Glied zusammen gezogen. Wir konnten es beide nicht mehr hinauszögern. Mit heftigen Stößen kam ich in ihr, biss sie dabei sanft in den Hals. Sie schrie auf und zuckte innerlich heftig wie es ihr kam. Schwer atmend ließen wir uns erschöpft zurücksinken. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme, schaute sie an. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick. Wortlos sahen wir uns eine Zeit lang in die Augen. "Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, ich mußte dich haben, wollte dich, wahrscheinlich schon wie ich dich heute zum ersten Mal sah." Sie lächelte nur, legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust, lauschte dem Schlagen meines Herzens. Dann blickte sie hoch zu mir und sprach ganz leise " Weißt du, Colonel, ich glaube mir ging es ganz genau so." Ein paar Minuten lagen wir dann noch so da, dann zogen wir uns an und gingen unbemerkt zurück ins Haus. In der Diele küssten wir uns rasch und sie schritt die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer. Und ich, ja ich ging hinein in den Salon, denn jetzt brauchte ich einen Whisky.  
  
Blaise:  
  
Mit weichen Knien und rasendem Herzschlag ging ich die Treppe hoch und blickte mich dann noch einmal um. Colonel Tavington ging gerade in den Salon und war dann verschwunden. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das, was gerade geschehen war. Mit zittriger Hand öffnete ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer und ließ mich dann auf mein Bett fallen. Mit geschlossenen Augen rief ich mir jeden Augenblick ins Gedächtnis zurück. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wo er mich überall berührt hatte. Ich ging langsam mit meiner Hand über meine Brust und meinen Bauch. Anscheinend war meine Idee hinaus zugehen und dort auf ihn zu warten, genau richtig gewesen. Ich hatte im Gefühl, daß er kommen würde. Ja mein Gefühl hatte mich noch nie betrogen. Ich wußte genau wie ich ihn behandeln mußte um zu bekommen was ich wollte. Nun ich wollte ihn, er wollte mich und wir haben uns gegenseitig gegeben, wonach wir uns gesehnt hatten. Mein Widerstand hatte ihn gereizt, ihn wild gemacht und das war genau der Effekt, den ich erzielen wollte. Er war ein überaus interessanter Mann, mit einem starken Willen. Die Geschichten, die er mir zuvor beim Dinner erzählt hatte, waren sehr aufschlußreich gewesen und ich konnte so meine Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Plötzlich klopfte es an meine Tür. Ich setzte mich erschrocken auf und sagte leise: "Herein." Innerlich hatte ich gehofft es wäre Tavington gewesen, doch ich irrte mich. Es war Maggi. "Lady, entschuldigt, aber ich sah, dass noch Licht brannte. Benötigt ihr noch etwas oder kann ich Euch beim Auskleiden behilflich sein?" Obwohl mir durch den Kopf schoß, daß mir dabei lieber jemand anders helfen sollte, lächelte ich sie an:" Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir. Ja ich bitte darum." Ich stand auf und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Als ich mich dort sah, mußte ich lachen. Mein Kleid und meine Haare waren voller Stroh, meine Frisur vollkommen ruiniert. "MyLady, wo seid ihr gewesen? Ist euch etwas zugestoßen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte in mich hinein. "Nein, es geht mir bestens. Ich habe mich nur....zufällig in den Pferdestall verirrt." Schweigend entkleidete ich mich und zog dann ein weißes Nachthemd über. Meine Haare löste ich und ließ sie lose über meinen Rücken fallen. "Danke Maggi, ich möchte nun schlafen gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, gute Nacht." Sie nickte, verbeugte sich leicht und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
  
Ich ging auf meinen Balkon und schaut hoch in den Himmel. Der Mond schien hell und die Sterne glitzerten. Eine leichte Gänsehaut ging über meine Haut als ich an Tavingtons Augen dachte. Sie waren kalt, gemein und trotzdem waren sie anziehend, wirkten fast magisch auf mich. Ich war mir klar, daß ich diesen Mann nicht zähmen konnte, ganz im Gegenteil, ich spielte ein Spiel, daß für mich sehr unangenehm werden konnte und doch reizte es mich. Tavington reizte mich und ich wollte wissen was ich erreichen konnte. Meine Wirkung auf Männer war mir wohl bewußt, doch setzte ich sie nur ein, wenn ich kämpfen mußte um etwas zu erreichen und ich wußte auch, daß es sich lohnen würde. Tavington war so einen Kampf wert, nun, das hatte er mir eben bewiesen. Ich hatte mir vorher schon vorgestellt wie es sein würde, mit ihm zu schlafen, aber es hatte meine Erwartungen bei weitem übertroffen. Tavington war ein Mann, der es mit mir aufnehmen konnte. Die meisten Menschen ließen sich durch meinen Stand und meine Herkunft beirren, so nicht er.  
  
Was ich in dem Moment nicht bemerkt hatte war, daß ein leichter Windzug meine Tür geöffnet hatte, da sie nicht ganz ins Schloß gefallen war, als Maggi mich allein ließ. Tavington kam über den Flur und wollte in sein Zimmer gehen, als er mich sah. Ich stand immer noch auf dem Balkon und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewendet. Langsam ging aber auf mich zu, dann legt er plötzlich von hinten seine Arme um mich und drückte mich an sich. Ich schrie erschrocken auf und Tavington preßte mir die Hand auf den Mund. Mit einer Stimme, die mein Blut in Wallungen brachte flüsterte er seitlich von meinem Gesicht: "Psst....MyLady, sonst macht sich Ihr Onkel noch Sorgen.....kann ich meine Hand runter nehmen ohne das sie wieder schreien?!" Ich nickte und er ließ seine Hand sinken. Mit möglichst kalter Stimme sagte ich: "Mutig von Ihnen, so spät noch hier hinzukommen.....und würden Sie bitte Ihre Hände von mir nehmen?!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Er schaute mich an und dann lächelte er leicht. Eine heiße Welle schoß über meinen Körper, dieses Lächeln machte mich wahnsinnig. Mit unglaublich ruhiger Stimme zischte er: "Ich kenne Euren Widerstand bereits, es ist kein Problem ihn erneut zu brechen." Ich funkelte ihn böse an und schlug seine Arme weg. "So, denken Sie das Colonel? Es tut mir leid, aber da muß ich Sie wohl eines besseren belehren! Ich möchte, dass Sie jetzt gehen und mich alleine lassen!" Immer noch lächelnd antwortete er:" Soll ich das wirklich?" Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen und fauchte:" Ja das sollen Sie und zwar jetzt!" Ich wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er ergriff mein Handgelenk und riß mich zurück. Diesen Blick den ich dann auf seinem Gesicht sah, ließ das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren. Er war kalt, als ob sich eine Tür hinter seinen Augen geschlossen hätte. Seine Stimme war schneidend, ich zuckte leicht zusammen. "MyLady, versuchen Sie erst gar nicht mit mir spielen zu wollen. Es würde Ihnen nicht gut bekommen." Er ließ meine Hand los. "Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich." Damit verließ er mein Zimmer, schloß die Tür hinter sich und ließ mich stehen. Ich sah ihm nach und atmete tief ein. Nun erst bemerkte ich, daß ich zitterte. Ich schloß die Balkontür hinter mir und ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken. Ich zog die Beine hoch, hielt sie mit den Armen fest umschlungen und legte mein Kinn auf meine Knie. So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Mein Plan war nach hinten losgegangen, zum ersten mal in meinem Leben spielte jemand nicht so mit wie ich das wollte. Eine Wut machte sich in meinem Bauch breit. Was fiel diesem Colonel ein, mich so in die Schranken zu weisen? Das hatte sich noch nie jemand bei mir erlaubt. Mein Ego war nun extrem angekratzt und ich konnte das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Ich wollte noch einen Versuch starten. Sollte er nicht nachgeben, würde ich meinen Onkel auf ihn ansetzen.  
  
Ich stand auf und öffnete einen meiner Koffer. Ganz unten hatte ich ein rotes Negligé verstaut. Ich kramte es heraus und zog mein Nachhemd aus. Ich zog mich um und steckte dann meine Haare hoch. Ich wählte ein intensives Make-up und besprühte mich mit meinem Parfüm. Wir werden ja sehen Colonel, dachte ich und ging aus meinem Zimmer. Vor der Tür zu Tavingtons Raum blieb ich stehen. Es brannte kein Licht mehr und ich war mir sicher, daß er schon schlief. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum. Zum Glück schien der Mond und erhellte meinen Weg. Ich schaute mich um und sah das Bett. Tavington lag darin. Er trug seine Uniform. Anscheinend war er so müde gewesen, daß er sich nicht mal umgezogen hatte. Ich ging auf sein Bett zu und kniete mich vorsichtig auf die Kante. Das Mondlicht fiel direkt auf sein Gesicht. Er sah so friedlich aus. Völlig unbewußt hob ich meine Hand und wollte ihm über das Gesicht streicheln, als er mich plötzlich packte und mich vom Bett stieß. Ich schlug schmerzhaft auf den Boden auf und im nächsten Moment schaute ich entgeistert auf die Spitze eines Degens. Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen. Tavington sah mich an und da erkannte er mich. Seine Augen wurden größer. "Lady......Lady Blaise?!" Er musterte mich und schaut an mir runter und wieder hoch. "Welch ......nette Überraschung von Euch, mich besuchen zu kommen!" Ich sah verunsichert zu ihm hoch: "Ich ...ähm...ich wollte...." Er ließ mich nicht ausreden. Er packte meinen Arm und zog mich auf das Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf mich bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte. "Und nun erklärt mir, was Ihr so spät im Quartier eines Colonels sucht?!" Bei diesen Worten ging er langsam mit der Schwertspitze über mein Dekolleté und ich zitterte leicht vor Anspannung. Er schien meine Furcht zu genießen. Das machte mich wütend. "Wonach sieht es denn aus?!" gab ich patzig zurück. Er grinste leicht. "Nun...es sieht...nett aus......." Er schaut wieder in mein Gesicht: "Aber völlig uninteressant für mich!" Er ging von mir runter und legt sich zurück auf sein Bett.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf und sah ihn böse funkelnd an:" Uninteressant? Sie wollen mir sagen ich wäre uninteressant? Also General O'Hara würde ihnen da sicher was anderes erzählen!" Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, da packte er mich an meinen Hüften und zog mich auf sich..........  
  
Tavington:  
  
Sie hatte es gewagt seinen Namen in einem solchen Zusammenhang auszusprechen. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich, glaubte sie ich würde es einfach so hinnehmen. "Ich werde Dir nun zeigen was ich Dir erzähl." Ich zog sie ganz zu mir, presste sie fest auf meinen Körper. Wieder wehrte sie sich, wollte sich losreissen, da drehte ich mich um und warf sie mit dem Rücken auf das Bett. Ich hielt ihre Hände fest und küßte sie, nicht sanft, nein es war ein harter und fordernder Kuss. Man merkte ihr das Unbehagen an, aber ich gab nicht nach, nicht nach dieser Bemerkung von ihr. O´Hara....sie würden nie mehr daran denken, diesen Namen in meiner Gegenwart, so zu erwähnen. Ich kniete mich hin und drückte ihre Hände unter meine Beine, sie kam nicht mehr weg. Dann riß ich ihr Negligé vom Körper. Meine Hände wanderten von ihren Hüften aufwärts zu ihren Brüsten. Sie sah mir die ganze Zeit dabei in die Augen, ich hielt ihrem Blick stand. Was hatte sie erwartet, Mitleid, von mir. Ich war es im Krieg gewohnt mir das zu nehmen was ich wollte und ich wollte sie jetzt. Fest massierte ich ihre Brüste und schob ihr dann meine Zunge in den Mund, sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, sie wandt sich heftig unter mir auf dem Bett und versuchte von mir los zu kommen. Ich spürte wie dabei ihr Becken an meinem rieb. Es steigerte meine Lust enorm, ich fühlte wie mein Glied anfing zu pochen. Meine Hände kneteten weiter ihre Brüste, ich beugte mich zu ihnen und umkreiste mit der Zunge ihre Brustwarzen. Blaise gab ihren Kampf gegen mich nicht auf, sie versuchte immer noch verzweifelt ihre Hände unter meinen Knien zu befreien. So kämpfen willst du, dachte ich bei mir, na da bist du richtig junge Lady, der Kampf war mein Leben und ich war es gewohnt nicht zu verlieren. Sie wollte es wohl auf eine harte Weise erfahren wer ich bin, gut dann sollte sie es bekommen. Ich riß auch ihren Schlüpfer herunter, nahm den Gürtel meiner Uniform und band ihre Hände auf ihrem Rücken damit zusammen, denn es schien nicht so, dass sie ihre Gegenwehr diesmal so schnell aufgab. Dazu war sie zu stolz, sie wollte mir das jetzt beweisen, aber nun war ich mit dem Beweisen dran, nicht sie. Ich drückte ihre Beine weit auseinander und kniete mich zwischen sie. Immer wieder zappelte sie wild um mir zu entgehen, ich küßte ihren Bauch, langsam ging ich mit der Zunge tiefer, berührte ihr Schamhaar am Ansatz mit der Zungenspitze. Da vernahm ich ein leises Stöhnen von ihr und wie ich ihren Kitzler mit der Zunge umspielte, um sie dann in sie hineingleiten zu lassen, wurde ihr Stöhnen lauter und ihr Becken drängte sich meinem Spiel entgegen. Ich schob ihr zwei Finger hinein, massierte ihren Kitzler mit der Zunge weiter. Es erregte sie, sie zitterte, ich konnte es riskieren und löste den Gürtel von ihren Händen. Sie sah mich nun verlangend an, drückte meinen Kopf wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Wieder umkreiste meine Zunge ihre Öffnung und schob sich in sie hinein. Ihre Fingernägel drangen tief in meine Oberarme, ich blutete. Sie wurde wilder, stöhnte laut, mit den Händen mußte ich ihr Becken festhalten, so heftig zuckte sie jetzt bei jeder Berührung. Was für eine Frau, sie steigerte mit jeder Bewegung ihres Körpers meine Gier auf sie. Schnell zog ich meine Hose aus, ich drohte vor Lust fast zu platzen. Ich drehte sie dann schnell auf den Bauch , drückte ihre Schenkel weit auseinander, fasste an ihre Pobacken, massierte sie. Dann hob ich ihr Becken hoch, stieß ihren Oberkörper hinunter auf das Bett. Ich nahm mein Glied in die Hand und drang fest in sie ein. Sie schrie laut auf und biss in das Kissen. Kraftvoll glitt ich schneller und fester rein, sie sollte bekommen was sie wollte und sie wollte alles nur kein Erbarmen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es darauf angelegt, sie schien diese harten Stöße zu geniessen, immer wieder zuckte sie innerlich, wenn ich bis zum Anschlag in sie drang. Ich küßte ihren Rücken, biss an einigen Stellen sanft in sie hinein. Ihre Lust und Gier schien unersättlich zu sein, sie drückte sich mir vollkommen entgegen. Dann erhob sie ihren Oberkörper vom Bett, drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und flüsterte schwer atmend, ich solle mich auf den Rücken legen. Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte ich, dann glitt ich aus ihr und legte mich zurück. Kaum hatte ich das Bettlaken berührt, da setzte sie sich auf mich und begann das heisse Spiel fortzusetzen. Sie nahm mein Glied in ihre Hände und massierte es kraftvoll mit ihren Fingern. Ich stöhnte laut auf, drückte mich zurück in die Matraze. Mit ihrer Zunge leckte sie das Blut von meinen Oberarm, ihre Fingernägel hatten kleine Wunden hinterlassen. Sie hob ihr Becken an und führte mein Glied in sich hinein, ließ sich ruckartig auf mich sinken. Ich schloss fest meine Augen, strengte mich an nicht direkt in ihr zu kommen, so eng und fest wie sie war. Mit schnellen, wilden Bewegungen drückte sie ihr Becken immer wieder auf mich. Man konnte deutlich das Geräusch vernehmen wenn unsere Körper aneinander trafen. Mein Herz raste ich fühlte wie sie sich immer enger zusammenzog, legte eine Hand hinter ihren Kopf und zog in zu mir ran. Wir küßten uns stürmisch und wie ich ihr voller Leidenschaft in ihre Schulter biss, war es soweit, wir hatten zusammen unseren Höhepunkt. Ein heftiges Beben schien jeden Muskel in mir zu zerreissen. Auch ihr Körper bebte, zitterte, sank dann ganz auf mich herab. Sie drückte ihre Stirn auf meine Brust, ich sah zu ihr hinunter. Was für eine Frau. Eins war mir da schon klar, zumindest in diesem " Kampf " war sie mir ein ebenbürtiger Gegner. Bis jetzt, ich fragte mich ob es auch weiterhin so sein würde. Ich hatte viele Frauen schon erlebt, freiwillig oder ich nahm mir sie mit Gewalt. Aber eine wie diese Lady es war, ist mir bis dahin noch nie begegnet. Sie konnte mir gefährlich werden, sie hatte einen Punkt in mir berührt, den ich lange als vergessen angesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gefunden, tief in mir, den einen Punkt. Mein Gefühl ! Das jedoch sollte sie nicht erfahren, nicht jetzt, besser sogar nie. Denn Gefühl war doch das, was ich eigentlich so sehr hasste. Schwäche, Gefühl machte verletzbar, sowas konnte und wollte ich mir nicht leisten. Ich drängte sie zurück. Erstaunt sah sie mich an, wie ich aus dem Bett stieg und ihre Anziehsachen vom Boden hob. Ich nahm sie an ihren Händen, zog sie aus dem Bett, drückte ihr die Sachen in die Hand und zog sie zu Tür. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Flur, schubste ich sie aus dem Zimmer. " Gute Nacht MyLady und jetzt können Sie ja zu O´Hara gehen, Sie hatten ihn doch so nett erwähnt." Ich lächelte sie noch kurz an, konnte gerade noch das bösartige Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen, wie ich meine Tür dann hinter ihr verschloss. Langsam ging ich zu meinem Bett, legte mich darauf und schlief ein.  
  
Blaise:  
  
Wie eine Irre glotzte ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Tür, die gerade vor meiner Nase zugemacht worden war. Zur erst schoß mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, vor die Tür zu treten, aber das ging nicht, denn im nächsten Moment mußte ich furchtbar lachen. Eine Gruppe Unteroffiziere war die Treppe hochgekommen und stand mir nun mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern gegenüber. Ich drückte meine Kleidung fest an mich und ging rückwärts und lachend auf meine Zimmertür zu, öffnete sie und verschwand dann dahinter. Ich ließ mein Negligé auf den Boden fallen und lehnte mich an die geschlossene Tür. Meine Schulter schmerzte und als ich mit der Hand die Stelle berührte, hatte ich Blut am Finger. Ich konnte noch gar nicht fassen was passiert war. Noch nie war es vorgekommen, daß mich jemand vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Langsam begann doch eine rasende Wut in mir aufzusteigen. Wie konnte er es wagen, er, der von allen nur verachtet wurde. Ich mußte etwas tun um mich abzureagieren. Ich mußte einfach. Da kam mir eine brillante Idee. Sie war perfekt. So schnell wurde er mich nicht los, er sollte sehen, zu was ich in der Lage war. Ich haßte nichts mehr als unterschätzt zu werden. Ich wollte nicht mit diesen Hofdamen verglichen werden, die da saßen, tratschten und Tee soffen. Nein ich würde ihm beweisen was es hieß, Blaise Zabini verarschen zu wollen. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr mich anzuziehen, deswegen blieb ich liegen. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen schlief ich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand ich sehr früh auf. Im Haus war es noch mucksmäuschen still. Ich öffnete meine Truhe und holte meinen Degen und meinen Revolver heraus. Dann zog ich mir einen Bademantel über und rannte hinunter zu Maggi. Sie schaute mich verwirrt an, doch ich ignorierte ihr Gesicht:" Bitte bringt mit eine Uniform der Green Dragoons und bitte die kleinste Größe die es gibt!" Sie nickte etwas überrascht und ich eilte zurück in mein Zimmer.  
  
Dort zog ich mich an und nahm das engste Korsett dass ich besaß. Ich schnürte es so fest zu wie es eben ging, um meine Brust flacher zu bekommen. Kurze Zeit später kam Maggi und brachte mir die Uniform. Ich schlüpfte in die Hose. Sie war zu groß, aber ich band einen Gürtel um meine Hüfte. Ich nahm das weiße Hemd und zog es über. Die Ärmel waren zu lang, aber ich krempelte sie um. Dann stellte ich mich vor den Spiegel. Ich nahm meine Haare hoch und steckte sie fest. Ich zog die Stiefel an und zog dann noch die Jacke über. Sie war zwar groß, aber es sah einigermaßen gut aus. Nach dem ich auch noch den Helm aufgesetzt hatte, sah ich in den Spiegel. Ich konnte so wirklich als ein Dragoner durchgehen. Ich nahm meinen Degen in die Hand. Ich liebte dieses Gefühl. Ein Gefühl von unglaublicher Macht. Die Scheide glänzte im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Mit schnellem Schritt ging ich in das Zimmer meines Onkels.  
  
Eine Stunde später ließ mein Onkel Tavington in sein Büro rufen. Ich hatte mich in den Nebenraum verzogen und lauschte gespannt. Tavington kam herein. Wie immer sah er perfekt aus. Seine Stiefel glänzten, seine Uniform war sauber und seine Haare zurückgebunden. Er blieb vor dem Schreibtisch meines Onkels stehen. "Guten Morgen, MyLord.....Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?!" Mein Onkel stand auf. "Ja in der Tat, ich muß mit euch über meine Nicht sprechen." Ich schaute um die Ecke und sah wie das Gesicht des Colonel kurz zuckte. Er dachte wohl ich hätte gepetzt. Mein Onkel sprach weiter: "Wie sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben, ist sie rein rechter Wildfang. Sie kam heute morgen zu mir und hat mich um einen ungewöhnlichen Gefallen gebeten. Nun wissen sie, Colonel, ich kann ihr schwer was abschlagen wenn sie mich mit ihren Augen ansieht. Deswegen beauftrage ich sie, nehmen Sie sie heute mit in den Black Swamp." Ich starrte gespannt auf Tavington um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Ich hatte gehofft er würde seine Beherrschung verlieren. Aber den Gefallen tat er mir nicht. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz zu meinen Onkel um: "MyLord, das kann nicht ihr ernst sein. Die heutige Mission ist von großer Wichtigkeit, ich habe keine Zeit um......" Mein Onkel unterbrach ihn abrupt. "Wofür habt ihr keine Zeit? Mir einen Gefallen zu tun, meinem Befehl zu gehorchen? Tavington, nun hören sie gut zu, sie werden sie mitnehmen und eines sage ich ihnen, passiert ihr etwas werde ich sie zur Rechenschaft dafür ziehen! Ich denke doch, daß sie ein Gentleman der englischen Krone seid. Ihr werdet sie mir heil zurückbringen.....natürlich wird das für euch nicht ohne eine gewissen Belohnung ausgehen.......Ich würde dann über eine eventuelle Beförderung nachdenken." Ich spürte förmlich wie Tavington hellhörig wurde. Und ich war stolz auf meinen Onkel, daß er genau nach meinem Plan spielte.  
  
Tavington schwieg einen Augenblick, dann hob er den Kopf und sagte: "Sie kann mitkommen, aber ich kann mich nicht um sie kümmern wenn es zu einem Gefecht kommt." Lord Cornwallis lachte auf: "Tavington, sie kennen Blaise schlecht. Sie kann besser mit dem Degen umgehen, als mancher Offizier in der Armee. Ich habe es ihr selber beigebracht." Nun wurden Tavingtons Augen doch überrascht größer. Ja mein Lieber, da staunst du was? So harmlos wie du denkst bin ich nicht. Völlig begeistert von mir selber, schreckte ich plötzlich auf als mein Onkel meinen Namen rief. Ich rückte meine Uniform zurecht, klemmte mir den Helm unter den Arm und ging mit großen Schritten in das Zimmer meines Onkels. Tavington drehte sich zu mir um und betrachtete mich. Er verstand es gut, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, aber ich wußte, daß er vor Wut raste. Mit zuckersüßer Stimme sagte ich: "Guten Morgen Colonel! Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen." Dabei schaute ich ihm ins Gesicht und grinste leicht. Tavington stellte sich kerzengerade hin und schaut nach vorne:" In der Tat, daß habe ich. Es war doch ab einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt eine himmlische Ruhe." Ich überhörte ihn und ging auf meinen Onkel zu:" Wann geht es los?!" Cornwallis blickte zu Tavington:" Colonel?" Tavington rührte sich und zischte:" Jetzt, My Lord!" Ich lächelte und sagte: "Ich bin unterwegs. Ich komme direkt zum Hof." Damit ließ ich die beiden stehen und eilte los um meine Waffen zu holen.  
  
Als ich die Treppe hinunter stieg, waren die Dragoner schon aufgestiegen. Ein Offizier hielt ein Pferd für mich bereit. Es war mit einem Damensattel aufgezäumt. Ich begann zu lachen. "Ich bitte sie, was soll ich denn damit! Ich möchte reiten, nicht rumhoppsen!" Ein Offizier lachte auf und Tavington warf dem Mann einen solch kalten Blick zu, daß dieser sofort beschämt verstummte. Sie brachten mir einen neuen Sattel und ich bestieg mein Pferd. Tavington hob die Hand und die Gruppe Reiter setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich rückte mich im Sattel zurecht und trieb mein Pferd an, den anderen zu folgen. Ich wußte, ich würde nun eine harte Zeit vor mir haben, doch ich wollte nicht nachgeben.  
  
Als wir Stunden später in den Black Swamp kamen, taten mir die Knie weh. Der Sattel rieb an meiner Haut und scheuerte sie auf. Doch es war mir egal. Ich konnte und wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Von weitem sahen wir weiße Zelte durch die Bäume schimmern. Wir hatten das Lager der Miliz gefunden. Tavington hob die Hand und die Dragoons blieben stehen. Mit einem Wink machte der Colonel seinen Leute klar, sich still zu verhalten. Er stiegt ab, winkte Bordon zu sich und schlich im Schutz des Dickichts auf das Lager zu. Ich stieg lautlos von meinem Pferd. Mein Körper schmerzte. Die beiden ließen nicht lange auf sich warten und kamen zurück. Tavingtons Gesicht schrieb Bände. Er kochte. Mit einem Satz saß er auf und drehte um. Ich nahm mein Pferd an den Zügeln und lief ihnen nach. In sicherer Entfernung erklärte Tavington mit schneidender Stimme:" Sie sind nicht da, aber das Lager ist noch aktuell. Sie werden wohl bald wiederkommen. Sie da und Sie, Sie auch, ab rüber, in Deckung gehen und Wache halten!" Die drei gemeinten Offiziere nahmen ihre Sachen und schlichen in Richtung Milizlager davon. Es begann langsam zu dämmern. Die Dunkelheit legte sich um sie und die Offiziere begannen sich um ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu gruppieren. Ich hatte mich abseits an einen Baum gelehnt und schnitze gedankenverloren an einem Stückchen Holz. Die Männer lachten und aßen ihre Rationen. Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wünschte ich wäre im Fort geblieben. Es wurde kalt und ungemütlich. Meine Muskeln waren verspannt, meine Beine schmerzten und mein Kopf war schwer vor Müdigkeit.  
  
Plötzlich packte mich jemand von hinten und hielt mir die Hand auf den Mund. Mein Schrei verstummte. Die Männer am Lager lachten weiter. Ich strampelte und versuchte mich zu wehren, doch der Griff war zu fest. Ich wurde hochgezogen und im nächsten Moment gegen einen Baumstamm geschleudert. Mein Kopf schlug gegen die Rinde und ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Völlig benommen rutschte ich den Stamm hinunter und fiel auf den Boden. Da beugte sich schon eine Gestalt über mich und begann meine Uniform zu öffnen......ich konnte nicht mal meine Arme heben, sie gehorchten mir einfach nicht mehr.....ich versuchte zu schreien, aber kein Laut kam aus meinem Mund. Ich spürte wie eiskalte Hände meine Brüste berührten und ich fühlte wie mir schlecht wurde. Ich wollte weg, einfach nur weg, aber mein Körper blieb leblos. Ich versuchte krampfhaft etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, aber es blieb alles schwarz. Die kalten Hände berührten meinen ganzen Körper. Ich wünschte in diesem Moment meine Seele könnte einfach davon fliegen. Meine Hose wurde geöffnet und nun liefen mir heiße Tränen über die Wangen. Ich schluchzte auf und wartete darauf, daß er es tat, doch es passierte nichts. Ich hörte plötzlich nur noch den Schuß eines Revolvers direkt vor mir. Ich riß meine Augen auf und da erkannte ich Tavington, er hielt eine Fackel in der Hand. Ich sah zu ihm hoch, mein Atem ging stockend. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich zitterte. Ich riß die Arme hoch und verschränkte die sie vor meiner Brust. Ich zog meine Beine an den Körper und schaute dann auf den Boden vor mir. Ein Mann lag da, bewegungslos. Ich flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme:" Ist er...ist er tot?!" Tavington betrachtete den Körper: "Ja ist er!" Ich nickte: "Gut!" Da streckte er die Hand aus und hielt sie mir hin:" Kommt!" Ich versuchte aufzustehen und ignorierte seine Hand. Ich drückte mich am Bauchstamm hoch und blieb einen Moment mit weichen Knien stehen. Dann setzte ich unbeholfen ein Bein vor das andere. Ich ging an Tavington vorbei und flüsterte: "Danke für die Hilfe." Ich schlich zu meinem Sattel, legt den Kopf drauf und rollte mich zusammen. Ich merkte wie Tavington an mir vorbei ging, kurz stehenblieb und sich dann zu seinen Offizieren gesellte. Ich schloß die Augen und Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Ich fror erbärmlich, doch bald vergaß ich meine Schmerzen und schlief unruhig ein. Ich wurde durch lautes Geschrei aufgeweckt. Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich, ich würde noch träumen. Verwirrt versuchte ich mich zu orientieren. Um mich herum war es immer noch dunkel, jedoch sah ich wie die Sonne langsam am Horizont dämmerte. Ich stand verschreckt auf und sah mich um. Die Green Dragoons wuselten um mich herum, voller Hektik und eine unheimliche Spannung lag in der Luft. Ich hörte Schüsse und dreht mich um. Ein Offizier eilte an mir vorbei und ich packte ihn am Ärmel. "Was ist hier los?!" Der Mann sah mich mit verschrecktem Blick an:" Die Miliz, sie haben uns entdeckt und umzingelt!" Ich ließ ihn los und lief zu meinem Pferd. Hastig riß ich meine Waffen an mich und lud meinen Revolver. Erneute Schüsse erschallten im Wald und dann vernahm ich einen lauten Schrei. "Attacke!" Männer brachen aus dem Gebüsch und vielen über die Dragoons her. Ich sah Tavington wie er mit gezogenem Säbel auf einen Soldaten zu rannte und ihm im Lauf die Klinge in den Bauch rammte. Der Mann blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und fiel dann noch vorne über, mit dem Gesicht in die noch heiße Glut des Lagerfeuers. Doch mir blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, ihn zu beobachten, denn plötzlich schoß ein Gegner auf mich zu. Ich fuhr herum und fing seinen Schlag mit dem Säbel ab. Wir lieferten uns ein schnelles Gefecht, daß ich für mich entscheiden konnte. Ich nutzte einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit aus und stach zu. Die glänzende Klinge meines Säbels drang tief in das Fleisch des Mannes, durchbrach den Widerstand seiner Knochen und durchbohrte ihn. Es war das erste Mal, daß ich einen Menschen tötete...und es war ein wahnsinniges Gefühl. Macht, absolute Macht über Leben und Tod. Der leblose Körper des Soldaten sackte zusammen und ich zog meinen Säbel aus ihm. Er war blutverschmiert. Das Ganze kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch es waren nur Sekunden vergangen. Ich dreht mich wild um mich selber und schaut mich um. Alle Dragooner waren verbissen am kämpfen, einige lagen bereits verletzt oder tot auf dem Boden. Mein Blick fiel auf Tavington. Er kämpfte gegen zwei Männer gleichzeitig. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, seine Bewegungen fast mechanisch. Er hieb mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Linken ein und schnitt ihm tief in die Schulter. Der Mann schrie auf und stürzte. Kurze Zeit später lag er in seiner eigenen Blutlache. Tavington besiegte auch seinen zweiten Gegner und beförderte ihn mit einem gezielten Schuß ins Jenseits. Im Augenwinkel sah ich jemanden auf mich zulaufen. Bevor er mich erreichte, hob ich meinen Arm, zielte und drückte ab. Ich traf ihn direkt zwischen den Augen. Er sah mich an, während er starb. Es war mir egal. Ich wandte mich wieder zu Tavington um. Ein Mann schlich sich von hinten an ihn ran. Ich reagierte sofort und rannte so schnell ich konnte auf ihn zu. Der Soldat hatte seinen Arm schon gehoben, um Tavington den tödlichen Stoß zu verpassen. Wie eine Irre stürmte ich auf den Mann los und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft um. Er taumelte und verlor für einen kurzen Moment das Gleichgewicht. Ich nutze meine Chance und hieb ihm meinen Säbel in den Hals. Blut spritze auf und befleckte meine Uniform. Tavington drehte sich um und sah erst zu mir und dann zu dem Soldaten. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel und ich wollte es gerade erwidern, als sein Gesicht erstarrte. Im gleichen Moment spürte ich einen furchtbaren Schmerz in der Seite. Tavington stürmte an mir vorbei und schrie etwas. Ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Mir wurde schwindelig. Ich packte reflexartig auf meine Seite und sah dann das Blut an meinen Händen. Früher hatte ich mich immer gefragt wie es wohl war, verletzt zu werden und ich hatte immer gedacht, ich würde in Panik ausbrechen. Jedoch war ich völlig ruhig. Und kurz darauf hatte ich auch keine Gelegenheit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Ich wurde bewußtlos bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
Tavington:  
  
Diese Bande von Bauern und Trotteln hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft uns im Schlaf zu überraschen. Eins war mir jetzt schon klar, sollten unsere Wachposten diesen Kampf hier überleben, sie würden von mir eigenhändig zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden und dann würden sie sich wünschen der Feind hätte sie getötet. Ich lief geradewegs auf den Mann zu der soeben Lady Blaise niedergeschossen hatte. An ihrer Haltung und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck glaubte ich zu erkennen, dass es keine tödliche Verletzung sein könnte, sie würde es schon durchstehen. Glaubte ich oder hoffte ich es sogar, mir blieb keine Zeit über diese Frage länger nachzudenken, der Gegner stand mir unmittelbar gegenüber. Ich zog meinen Säbel, er stieß immer wieder mit dem Bajonett nach mir. Mir war klar einer von uns würde diesen Kampf in wenigen Minuten mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Die Verletzung durch ein Bajonett endete fast immer tödlich, die Klinge war scharf wie ein Rasiermesser, drang sie in dich ein wurden deine Eingeweide förmlich auseinander geschnitten. Ich konnte dem Rebellen durch ein paar geschickte Drehungen ausweichen und stand ihm plötzlich im Rücken. Ohne zu zögern hieb ich mit dem Säbel zu. Sein Kopf rollte über den Boden und knallte dann hart gegen einen Baum. Immer wieder sah ich zu Blaise hin, die regungslos am Boden lag, ihre Atmung konnte ich aus dieser Entfernung nicht erkennen. Dann sah ich ihn, hinten weit an einer Baumgruppe den Kommandanten der Miliz, den " Geist" , Benjamin Martin. Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz, wurden immer wieder durch Kämpfe anderer getrennt. Ich wollte ihn haben, ihn der soviel mit diesen Tölpeln hier gegen uns schon erreicht hatte. Zielstrebig ging ich auf ihn zu, er tat das gleiche. Nur noch wenige Schritte, dann würde sich entscheiden wer der bessere Mann von uns war. Endlich war es soweit, die Stunde schien gekommen, in der ich meinen Fehler, ihn nicht damals auf seiner Farm schon getötet zu haben, wieder gut machen konnte. Da geschah es. General O´Hara kam mit einer Truppe und stieß von Süden zu uns. Martin und seine Männer hatten die Situation schnell erkannt. Sie rannten zu ihren Pferden, einen konnte ich noch erwischen, rammte ihm meinen Säbel tief in die Brust, seine Rippen krachten, wie er eindrang. Ein Geräusch was ich liebte, es gab mir die Gewissheit das es mit dem Gegner vorbei war. Lautes Geschrei war um mich herum, alles lief und kämpfte wild durcheinander. Verdammt ich konnte Martin nicht mehr sehen, er war mit einigen Männer schon hinter dem Hügel verschwunden, ich mußte so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Pferd. Er durfte mir nicht entwischen, nicht schon wieder, ich wollte die Abrechnung heute. Ich schwang mich auf den Sattel rief zwei meiner Offiziere zu mir und wollte gerade die Verfolgung aufnehmen, da hörte ich sie. Schwach kaum vernehmbar rief sie meinen Namen. " Tavington", zögernd erhob Lady Blaise ihre Hand. Ich wußte nicht ob es daran lag, dass sie vor Minuten mein Leben anscheinend gerettet hatte, oder ob es das Bewußtsein war, dass Martin mit seinen Männern schon einen viel zu großen Vorsprung hatte, ich stieg wieder von meinem Pferd und ging zu ihr. Der Kampf um uns herum war so gut wie beendet, hier und da vernahm ich noch ein paar Rufe oder einen Schrei. Ich kniete mich neben sie, ihre Atmung war flach, kaum vernehmbar, sie mußte starke Schmerzen haben. "Tavington, Sie ...Sie müssen meinem Onkel erklären, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld war......er darf Sie nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, was hier geschah." Nach diesen Worten schlossen sich wieder ihre Augen und sie fiel in sich zusammen. Es mußte sie doch härter erwischt haben, wie ich zuerst annahm. Ich mußte mir ihre Wunde unbedingt ansehen, rief ein paar Männer zu mir, die sich um sie herum aufstellen mußten, befahl ihnen sich so hinzustellen, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr standen. Ich öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Uniform, wollte sie gerade zur Seite ziehen, da kam O´Hara und zwängte sich durch meine Männer hindurch. "Colonel Tavington, erklären Sie mir unverzüglich, wie es zu dieser Situation hier kommen konnte. Oh my God, Lady Blaise was ist mit ihr ?" Wütend erhob ich mich, blickte ihm in die Augen. "O´Hara, wenn Sie sich nicht auf der Stelle zurückziehen, weiss ich nicht was mit Ihnen sein wird, wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin!" Mein Blick ließ ihm nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, was ich mit diesen Worten meinte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und ging aus der Gruppe hinaus. Ich beugte mich wieder hinunter zu ihr, sah mir ihre Verletzung an. Es war mehr ein Streifschuß, jedoch hatte die Kugel das Fleisch unmittelbar an ihren Rippen unterhalb der Brust, ziemlich aufgerissen. Diese Wunde mußte schnellstens gereinigt und versorgt werden. Das war hier nicht möglich, wir mußten dringenst zurück ins Fort. Der Kampf um uns herum war nun ganz eingestellt, hier und da hörte man in weiter Ferne noch einen Schuß. Ich verband ihre Wunde notgedrungen so gut ich es mit den Mitteln hier konnte und setze ihren leblosen Körper auf ihr Pferd, befestigte ihn so, dass sie nicht hinabstürzen konnte. Wir traten nun den Rückzug an. O´Hara riet voran, an seinen Blicken konnte ich erkennen, dass es ihn jetzt schon innerlich freute, wenn er daran dachte, wie ich das vor dem General verantworten sollte. Nicht nur das der " Geist " wieder einmal entkommen war, nein ich brachte ihm auch noch seine Nichte verletzt und bewußtlos, mit nach Hause. Das allein wäre wohl schon wieder ein Grund mehr, meine Taten zu vergessen ohne die wir bei Camden den Sieg nicht errungen hätten. Wir kamen trotz den Verletzten relativ zügig wieder im Fort an, allerdings war meine Truppe durch den hinterlistigen Angriff und der Unachtsamkeit meiner Wachoffiziere, um ein drittel geschrumpft. Maggie, die Hausangestellte hatte die verletzte Blaise als Erstes in der Truppe entdeckt und schrie schon von der Eingangstüre her laut auf. Sie schien sie zu mögen. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Lord Cornwallis angerannt. Mit einem Blick, der meinem fast ähnelte kam er auf mich zu. Ich sprang vom Pferd und nahm Haltung ein. Ein paar unserer Offiziere trugen Lady Blaise ins Haus, ich sah noch wie kurz darauf ein Arzt ebenfalls hineinlief. Dann kam was kommen mußte, es entsprach genau meinen Vermutungen. "Colonel Tavington." Sprach Cornwallis in seiner unvergleichlichen ruhigen, aber arroganten Art. "Ich hatte Sie um was gebeten Sir! Und was ist das Resultat?! Sie bringen mir weder den `Geist`, noch eine vollständige Truppe zurück. Zudem, was allem den Gipfel aufsetzt, ist Lady Blaise auch noch verletzt worden! Ich erwarte Sie in einer Stunde in meinem Arbeitszimmer! Glauben Sie mir Tavington, diesmal wird es Konsequenzen für Sie haben. Sie werden sich persönlich vor mir zu verantworten haben Tavington! Abtreten!" Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen ging ich ins Haus, auf mein Zimmer. Von gegenüber vernahm ich Stimmen, sie kamen aus Lady Blaise´s Zimmer. Ich konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte ihnen zu lauschen. Es schien alles eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, dann wurde die Türe gegenüber geöffnet und ich sah durch den Spalt meiner Türe, wie der Arzt und einige Schwestern ihr Zimmer verließen und sich auf den Weg nach unten begaben. Langsam und geräuschlos öffnete ich meine Türe und ging in ihr Zimmer hinein. Sie lag auf dem Bett, man hatte sie anscheinend gut versorgt. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich entspannt und sie lag friedlich schlafend da. Das mußte ich ihr lassen, kämpfen konnte sie, das hatte sie bewiesen. Eine außergewöhnliche junge Lady, wenn sogar mir das auffiel, denn im Kampf war es schon gar nicht meine Art, auf andere zu achten, nur auf den Gegner und wie ich ihn am Besten vernichtete. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand ihres Bettes, betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Hübsch war sie dachte ich, hübsch und willensstark, etwas was ich an Frauen sehr mochte, wenn sie es waren. Nun die meisten von ihnen waren es eben nicht. Das machte diese Lady eben so anders für mich. Aber dann schoß mir wieder ein Gedanke in den Kopf, der mir gar nicht gefiel. Sie hatte mein Leben gerettet, verdammt ich stand in ihrer Schuld. Was gleich noch auf mich zu kommen sollte , wußte ich nicht, aber konnte es noch was schlimmeres sein, wie in ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Nun was immer auch kommen sollte, ich würde meinen Willen behalten, ihn niemals ändern, mir würde keiner meinen Grundsatz nehmen können. "Tavington," flüsterte ich ganz leise, " Denke daran, die Ehre liegt im Ergebnis, nicht in den Mittel." Und mein Ergebnis sollte der Sieg Englands sein, der Sieg und Ohio. Für was anderes gab es keinen Platz, es würde mir jedes Mittel recht sein, um das zu erreichen. Und was sollte mich schon daran hindern, wenn nicht mein eigener Tod. Jeder der es auch nur versuchen würde mich aufzuhalten, würde mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen. Einen wußte ich schon, Benjamin Martin, "The Ghost". Und ihm würden noch unzählige folgen .  
  
Blaise:  
  
Als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam, fühlte sich mein Körper an wie aus Blei. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Es war hell um mich und ich blinzelte. Ich sah zuerst nur sehr verschwommen. Ich hob meine Hand und wollte mir über die Augen streichen, aber ein plötzlicher Schmerz an meiner Seite ließ die Hand zurücksinken. Ich stöhnte auf. Etwas bewegte sich neben mir. Ich konnte die Züge erkennen und ich erkannt Colonel Tavington. Er war aufgestanden. Mit heiserer Stimme flüsterte ich. "Was ist...passiert? Geht es.....geht es ihnen gut?" Tavington sah auf mich runter, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte fast mitleidig. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch die Schmerzen waren schreiend. Meine Finger krallten sich tief in das Bettlaken und ich sankt mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht zurück ins Kissen. "Shit!" zischte ich. Tavington kam einen Schritt näher. "Sie sollten liegen bleiben, sonst heilt die Wunde nicht." Ich sah ihn verdutzt an. In dem Moment klopfte es an dir Tür und mein Onkel und General O'Hara kamen herein. Tavington ging unverzüglich einen Schritt zurück. Lord Cornwallis sah überrascht von mir zu Tavington und wieder zu mir. "Was hat das zu bedeuten? Blaise, Schatz, du bist wach." Er kam auf mich zu und ignorierte Tavington. O'Hara stand direkt hinter ihm. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und dann zu Tavington. "Er war so freundlich und hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich habe mich gelangweilt." O'Hara ließ ein gehässiges Lachen von sich. "Der Colonel, MyLady wird wohl in Zukunft sehr viel mehr Zeit haben, nur die wird er wohl eher nicht hier im Fort verbringen." Ich sah ihn geschockt an: "Könntet ihr mir sagen, was das heißen soll?" Mein Onkel schüttelte den Kopf: "Nichts mein Liebes. Mach dir keine Gedanken." Aber ich gab mich nicht damit zufrieden. Für ein "nichts" war das Grinsen auf O'Haras Gesicht zu breit. "Colonel Tavington, was geht hier vor?" Er sah mich nicht an. Völlig verwirrt, versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen. "Was zum Geier geht hier vor?!" Ein heißer Stich an meiner Seite ließ mich zusammenzucken. Cornwallis legte mir die Hand auf die Schultern und versuchte mich zurückzudrücken, doch ich gab nicht nach. "Wenn es darum geht, daß er den Geist nicht gefangen hat, so war es meine Schuld. Ich törichtes Weib hab nicht aufgepaßt und er kam mir zur Hilfe. Macht ihn nicht für meine Fehler verantwortlich!" Tavington sah zu mir runter. Sein Blick war eisig. "Und ich brauche eure Verteidigung nicht." Damit verließ er mein Zimmer. Mit traurigen Augen sah ich ihm nach. So hatte ich das doch auch gar nicht gemeint. Mein Blick wanderte zu O'Hara. Mit böse blitzenden Augen zischte ich: "Ihnen wird das Grinsen noch vergehen! Verlassen sie sich darauf! Und jetzt raus, ich will niemanden mehr sehen!" Ich kochte innerlich und war wütend. Auf O'Hara, auf meinen Onkel, auf Tavington und auch auf mich selber. Mit einer unüberlegten Bewegung rollte ich mich auf die Seite und mußte mir auf die Lippe beißen um nicht aufzuschreien. Ich wollte nicht, daß wer sah, daß es weh tat. Ich wollte alleine sein, mehr nicht. Mein Onkel atmete tief ein und verließ dann mit O'Hara das Zimmer. Mit einem schweren Gefühl im Magen schloß ich meine Augen. Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Sie ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Unglücklich drückte ich mein Gesicht in mein Kissen und schluchzte hinein. In den zwei Tagen, die ich in North Carolina lebte, war so viel passiert. Und das wenigste davon war positiv. Die Stunden mit Tavington, ja, die waren schön und unvergeßlich, aber alles was drumherum passiert war, verpaßte meinem Herz einen bitteren Stich.  
  
Tavington war inzwischen im Büro von Cornwallis. Er stand da, die Hände hinter dem Rücken und die Augen auf den General gerichtet. Lord Cornwallis sah von seinem Schreiben zu ihm hoch. "Tavington......" Tavington wunderte sich über den Ton des Lords. Er hörte sich weder gereizt noch wütend an. "Tavington, ich danke ihnen!" Der Colonel blickte verwundert auf den weißhaarigen Mann vor sich. "MyLord?!" Cornwallis ließ seine Feder auf den Tisch fallen und stand auf. "Sie haben sich um meine Nichte gekümmert....sie haben sie nicht im Stich gelassen, obwohl sie den Geist hätten fangen können......das ist das Benehmen eines wahren Gentlemans. Ich möchte sie dafür belohnen....sagen wir, ich vergrößere das ihnen versprochene Land um 2 Hektar." Tavington glaubte gerade zu träumen. Er hatte stark damit gerechnet einen Abriss zu bekommen, aber statt dessen wurde er belohnt. Es klopfte und O'Hara trat ein. "Sir, die Landkarte, Sir." Cornwallis winkte ihn herein. "Legen sie sie auf den Tisch bitte. Kommt Tavington, ihr könnt euch aussuchen, in welche Richtung ihr euer Land vergrößern wollt." O'Hara wären bei diesen Worten fast die Karten aus den Händen gefallen. Böse und durchdringend starrte er Tavington an. Dieser lehnte über der ersten Landkarte und zeigte dann auf den Norden. "Das Stück gefällt mir." Cornwallis nickte:" Gute Wahl, so soll es sein. Bringt mir den Geist und es gehört euch. Und nun muß ich sie bitten zu gehen, ich habe zu tun." Der Colonel nickte und verließ den Raum. Im Flur blieb er für einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch.  
  
Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Die Schmerzen waren heftig und erschwerten mir das Atmen. Außerdem machte der Gedanke, daß mein Onkel womöglich einen großen Fehler machen könnte, große Sorgen. Mit zitternden Armen drückt ich mich von der Matratze ab und setze mich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf. Ich schwang meine Beine über die Bettkante und saß. Ich holte tief Luft und stand dann auf. Der Schmerz benebelte mich. Tapsig machte ich einen Schritt nach dem nächsten und ging zur Tür. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Meine Hand zitterte heftig, als ich die Türklinke runterdrückte und auf den Flur trat. Unsicher ging ich an der Wand entlang zu der Treppe. Ich wollte sie gerade hinab gehen, da sah ich Tavington. Er hielt ein Glas in der Hand und schaute sehr zufrieden.....  
  
Tavington:  
  
Ich konnte es noch gar nicht richtig begreifen, er hatte mir Land angeboten. General Cornwallis hatte mir tatsächlich ein Angebot gemacht. Mit vielem hatte ich gerechnet, einem Verfahren vor dem Kriegsgericht seiner Majestät, einem Sonderbefehl von dem ich vielleicht beabsichtigter Weise nicht zurückkehren sollte, oder ähnlichem, aber das er mir ein Angebot machen würde, nein damit nicht. Zufrieden über den Verlauf des Gespräches ging ich in den Salon und holte mir erstmal einen Whisky. Mit dem Glas ging ich dann hinaus in die Diele, dort blieb ich versunken in meinen Gedanken stehen und ließ den vergangenen Tag nochmal an mir vorüberziehen. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, immer wieder kam mir General O´Haras Gesichtsausdruck in den Sinn, wie er da stand und an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln schien, als er das Angebot an mich mit anhören mußte. "Sir.....Sie...Sie ...scheinen sich ja prächtig....zu amüsieren." Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Oben an der Treppe stand sie, die Lady hatte ihr Bett verlassen und war im Begriff die Stufen hinabzusteigen. Sie schwankte, ich ließ das Glas fallen und genau in dem Moment wo ich bei ihr war, brach sie erneut zusammen. Ich konnte sie noch rechtzeitig abfangen, nahm sie auf meine Arme und ging mit ihr unverzüglich zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Was für ein Gesicht hätte O´Hara wohl jetzt gemacht, hätte er diese Situation wieder mitbekommen, schoß es mir in den Sinn. Behutsam legte ich sie auf ihr Bett. Was war sie nur für ein Sturkopf, wo wollte sie mit dieser Verletzung denn hin. Wieder zu ihrem Onkel, erneut fragen wann und wohin der nächste Befehl erteilt würde. Die Wunde schien zum Glück nicht erneut zu bluten, auf ihrem weißem Nachthemd war jedenfalls nichts zu sehen . Man konnte nur darunter den dicken Verband erkennen, denn man ihr angelegt hatte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah mich an, es war ein kalter Blick, ich meinte sogar einen gewissen Zorn darin zuerkennen. "MyLady, was war es diesmal, was Sie erreichen wollten. Hatte ich nicht schon genug Ärger wegen Ihnen. Wann sind Sie zufrieden, wenn ich hänge, ist es das was Sie wollen, eine kleine persönliche Rache, für den Vorfall in der Diele." Schwach aber wütend sah sie mich an. "Tavington , mit Verlaub....Sir....Sie sind ein Idiot." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich etwas zur Seite und schlief wieder ein. Die Verletzung hatte sie sehr geschwächt, mehr als sie selbst wohl dachte. Ziemlich verdutzt und nicht wissend mit der Lage was anzufangen, stand ich vor ihrem Bett. Sie hatte mich einen Idioten genannt, was bildete sie sich ein. In unzähligen Gefechten hatte es nicht mal ein Feind gewagt, mich so zu nennen. Abwertend blickte ich auf sie hinab. " MyLady, wenn Sie genesen sind, werde ich darauf zurückkommen." Ich wußte, dass sie meine Worte wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, aber ich konnte das nicht einfach ohne eine Reaktion im Raum stehen lassen. Leise ging ich zur Tür und öffnete sie, schaute hinaus. Der Gang war leer, ich betrat mein Zimmer und schritt auf den Balkon. Reges Treiben herrschte im Hof, man kümmerte sich um die Verletzten und eine kleine Truppe brachte erneut Gefangene ins Fort. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich zu, wie sie in ihre Verschläge gesteckt wurden. Würde Cornwallis es jemals begreifen, dass es nichts wie Ärger mit sich bringt, diese Rebellen nicht auf der Stelle zu töten. Wozu diese Pack auch noch füttern, es widerte mich an. Hätte ich nur einen Tag hier das Kommando, die Zellen wären leer. Anstand, Ehrenhaftigkeit, das waren Worte bei denen mir übel wurde. Für mich zählte nur, weg mit dem Feind, er hatte es nicht verdient zu leben, er würde auch nicht besser handeln, wenn es anders herum wäre. Und falls doch, nun dann wäre er schwach und was ich davon hielt, wußte nun jeder. Es war Mittag geworden und ich wollte mich gerade zum Lunch begeben, da traf ein Depechenreiter bei uns ein. Cornwallis rief mich zu sich. "Colonel Tavington, wann wären Sie frühestens bereit wieder auszurücken?" "Mylord, wir könnten sofort ausrücken wenn Sie Sir den Befehl erteilen." Zögernd blickte er erneut auf das Papier in seiner Hand, sah dann wieder zu mir. "Lobenswert Tavington, lobenswert. Nun dann, im Süden etwa eine Meile von unserem Fort entfernt steht eine kleine Farm." "Ich kenne Sie Mylord, wir..." Weiter kam ich nicht. "Tavington! Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon erklären müssen, dass Sie meinen Befehl nicht unterbrechen sollen. Sie haben gefälligst meine Order abzuwarten und ihr dann Folge zu leisten. Ihr Übereifer könnte Ihnen mal den Kopf kosten." Wütend schritt er an seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Und Ihre Ruhe Mylord kostet mich irgendwann mal meinen Verstand, dachte ich, wagte es aber nicht es laut auszusprechen, was ich liebend gern getan hätte. Nachdem er ein paarmal tief eingeatmet hatte, trat er erneut auf mich zu. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen und versuchte meine Ungeduld zu verbergen, was mir nicht gerade leicht viel. " Nun gut Colonel, zu dieser Farm werden sie unverzüglich hinausreiten, nehmen Sie sich genügend Männer mit. Es sollen sich 2 Rebellen dort aufhalten. Und Tavington, eins noch, ich will Sie lebend. Vielleicht wird es uns gelingen aus Ihnen heraus zu bekommen , wo die anderen Milizionäre sich aufhalten." Ich nickte im zu: "Jawohl Mylord, ich habe Sie verstanden." Rasch schritt ich Richtung Hof und rief Captain Wilkins, er sollte mir zehn der besten Männer heraussuchen und ihnen den Befehl erklären, während ich auf mein Zimmer eilte, um meine Waffen zu holen. Oben angekommen, packte ich schnell alles nötige zusammen und betrat wieder den Gang. Die Türe von Lady Blaise´s Zimmer stand eine Handbreit offen, ich sah hinein. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Sofort schaute sie mich grimmig an, was mir ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. "Wie ich sehe MyLady, haben Sie sich noch nicht beruhigt. Sie werden sich wundern, auch ich vergesse Ihre kurze Eskapade nicht. Mit reiten wollen, alles selber können und mich dann in diese Lage bringen, nun MyLady, das war kein genialer Plan von Ihnen. Sie kämpfen gut, kein Zweifel, aber bei dem Einsatz waren Sie fehl am Platz, was die nächtliche Überraschung vor dem Angriff schon bewiesen hat." Sie wollte sich gerade äussern, da unterbrach ich sie erneut. "Moment MyLady, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass die Dragoons erneut ausrücken, in wenigen Augenblicken. Und wissen Sie was daran auch gut ist, nein, Sie hüten das Bett hübsch weiter und O´Hara ist auch nicht eingeplant." Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. "Tavington....Sie ...Sie..." Ich räusperte mich laut, grinste sie an und fiel ihr erneut ins Wort. "Sie sind ein Idiot MyLady, das wollten Sie doch bestimmt sagen. Nun so harte Worte aus einem so entzückenden Munde, MyLady, wie können Sie es nur wagen ihren Anstand zu verlieren." Ich lachte kurz auf und schritt schnell zur Tür, wandte mich noch einmal um. "Einen erholsamen Tag noch wünsche ich Ihnen." Und trat hinaus, zog die Türe zu. Die Worte die jetzt aus ihrem Zimmer kamen, übertrafen alles was ich jemals von einer so wohlerzogenen Dame gehört hatte. Zufrieden mit mir eilte ich die Treppe hinab, meine Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Ich genoß es wenn sie tobte, wütend sah sie noch schöner aus, es reizte mich erneut zu ihr umzukehren. Hätte ich jetzt nicht den Befehl, wäre sie jetzt nicht verletzt, ich wüßte was ich mit ihr machen würde. Captain Wilkins wartete mit den Männer bereits auf dem Hof. Ich schwang mich auf mein Pferd und erhob die Hand, fertig zum ausrücken. Die Pferde trabten an, da hörte ich noch General Cornwallis Stimme hinter uns. "Tavington, lebend...denken Sie daran, lebend !" Ohne mich umzusehen ritten wir aus dem Fort. Lebend also, wie oft wollte er das noch betonen, sicherlich würde ich sie ihm lebend bringen. Nur es gab einen Haken an dieser Sache. Ich schmunzelte vor mich hin, und dieser Haken war sie konnten leben wenn sie mich nicht angriffen, aber welcher Feind würde das nicht tun. Für eine solche Situation würde ich sowieso schon sorgen, sie würden das Fort nie lebend erreichen. Die Farm lag in einem kleinen Tal, hinter einem Hügel befahl ich meinen Männern, die Pferde anzubinden, damit ihre Schnauben uns nicht verriet. Ich teilte sie in zwei Gruppen ein, um das Haus von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig zu stürmen. Mit diesem Plan konnte uns keiner hinterrücks entwischen. Das Gras war feucht und wir robbten uns nur langsam ans Haus heran. Von innen waren die Stimmen von mindestens vier Männer zu vernehmen. Frauenstimmen erklangen nur zwei. Durch Handzeichen gab ich meinen Leuten auf der anderen Seite, die Anzahl bekannt. Gleichzeitig erhoben wir uns, zogen die Säbel und stürmten ins Haus. Ich hatte Recht gehabt mit meiner Vermutung am Tisch saßen sechs Männer, im hinteren Bereich standen die zwei Frauen und bereiteten wohl das Mahl. Die Rebellen sprangen auf und attackierten uns sofort. Sie schienen nicht sehr geübt im Umgang mit ihren Waffen zu sein, auch schien der Kampf an sich nicht gerade ihre starke Seite zu zeigen. Einer lief genau in meinen Säbel, er hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit den Blick meiner Augen zu sehen, den ich immer hatte wenn ich jemanden tödlich traf. Der Rest war auch keine Schwierigkeit, binnen Minuten hatte wir die anderen Fünf in unserer Gewalt. Ich ließ sie an den Händen fesseln. Das Geschrei der zwei Frauen hatte auch aufgehört, zitternd hockten sie neben der Kochstelle und starrten uns mit schreckensweiten Augen an. Mit dem Säbel schlug ich das Geschirr vom Tisch und ließ einen der Fünf hinauflegen. " Nun, du kannst Dir denken was wir von euch wissen wollen. Ich hoffe du bist dazu bereit uns dabei behilflich zu sein. Wie ist dein Name?" Schäbig grinste er in mein Gesicht. "Billings, John Billings." Erwiderte er stolz. "Also John, wo finden wir Martin! Sei versichert, es wird nicht euer Nachteil sein, wenn ihr es uns sagt." Er grinste spöttisch, schien sich im Anbetracht eines Angebotes wohl noch ziemlich sicher zu sein. Das war was , was ich gar nicht mochte. Rebellen, die meinten mir was beweisen zu wollen. Sie glaubten wohl ich würde ihre Dummheit für Mut halten, das sollte er mal sehen, für was ich es hielt. Die anderen vier lehnten an der Wand rechts neben dem Tisch. Ich betrachtete das glänzende Material meines Säbels. Es schien in dem kläglichem Licht im Haus förmlich zu schimmern. Langsam ging ich auf den Kopf von Billings zu. "John, ich hatte Dich was gefragt und das nun schon zweimal, was schon äusserst ungewöhnlich von mir ist. Ich rate Dir nun mir zu antworten." Wieder kam nichts. Meine Geduld war am Ende, was dachte er wen er vor sich hatte, einen Bauern. Es gab ein kurzes Klingen wie die Spitze des Säbels auf die Steinwand traf, nachdem sie den Körper des Milizionärs, der mir am nächsten stand, durchstoßen hatte. Die Frauen schrien auf, sprangen angstvoll zur Seite. Ein dumpfer Knall war zu vernehmen wie der Körper des Mannes auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ich trat ihn bei Seite, er versperrte mir nur den schon viel zu kleinen Weg zwischen dem Tisch und dem Kamin. Billings lag regungslos da und sah mich an. "Willst Du mir nun was von Martin erzählen." Langsam ging ich auf die Frauen zu, während ich gespannt hoffte von Billings was zuhören. Nichts! Die Frauen drängten sich an die Wand, ich griff der einen an den Rock und wischte damit das Blut von meinem Säbel. Man mußte schliesslich seine Waffen sauber halten. Wieder drehte ich mich um. "Wie ist es denn nun Billings, habt ihr uns gar nichts zu sagen? Ihr da auch nicht? Keiner hier im Raum?" Nichts war zu hören ausser dem Wimmern dieser Weiber. Sie hatten ihre vermeintliche Chance vertan, alle! Bevor ich hinaustrat drehte ich mich kurz um. Captain Wilkins stand wie immer unschlüssig da , wartete nervös auf meinen Befehl. "Captain , Sie wissen was zu tun ist, nicht wahr, Sie sind ja schließlich Loyalist! Handeln sie wie einer. Ich will wenn ich wieder hineinkomme, ausser unseren Männern, nichts mehr lebendes hier sehen." "Aber Colonel, der General gab doch die Order...ich meine Sir ...er sprach doch davon, wir sollten..." "Wilkins! Das war im Fort, hier bin ich der Befehlshaber, Ihr Vorgesetzter, Sie unterstehen meinem Befehl! Ich bin hier alles, Ihr General, Ihr Colonel von mir aus sogar Ihr Gott, falls Sie an sowas glauben sollten! Also handeln Sie, zum Fragen sind Sie nicht hier Wilkins!" "Zu Befehl Sir! Und die Frauen Sir?" Erneut blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen und wandte meinen Kopf. "Captain, Sie sind ein junger Mann, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie wissen was man mit einer Frau macht? Und Wilkins, ihr habt auch noch alle die Ehre es als Letzte tun zu dürfen, es scheint ein Glückstag für Sie zu sein. Wie doch schon sagte, komme ich wieder, ist der Befehl befolgt!" Ohne ein weiteres Mal zu zögern schritt ich hinaus. Ein kleiner Bach verlief unterhalb der Farm. Dort wusch ich mir die Hände und mein Gesicht. Ich ging durch den Bach, den Hügel hinauf zu den Pferden. Sie würden jetzt wohl meinen Befehl ausgeführt haben, ich saß auf und nahm die Zügel der anderen Pferde in meine Hände. Wir brauchten jetzt keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, die Sache hier hatte sich erledigt, ich wollte zurück ins Fort. Zwar wußten wir immer noch nicht wo Benjamin Martin sich nun aufhielt, aber einen Erfolg hatten wir trotzdem zu verzeichnen. Es gab ab dieser Stunde acht Rebellen weniger, die gegen uns antreten konnten. Der Heimweg verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, wir kamen rasch im Fort wieder an. Der erste Offizier der uns über den Weg lief war natürlich wieder einmal O´Hara, er schien mich förmlich zu riechen oder es mußte sein Hass sein, der ihm verriet wo ich wann war. General Cornwallis stand auf dem Balkon von Lady Blaise' Zimmer, schaute zu mir hinab. "Die Gefangenen, Colonel? Ich sehe sie nicht. Ist Ihr Plan mißglückt?" "Nein Mylord, wir trafen auf die Rebellen. Es gab einen heftigen Kampf, Mylord. Dabei wurden alle acht getötet Sir!" Ich konnte ihm seine Wut von hier unten ansehen, jedoch konnte er mir nicht das Gegenteil beweisen. Und meine Leute, nun sie würden schwiegen, denn jeder von Ihnen wußte was passieren würde. Wenn ich sie für Verrat nicht mehr strafen könnte, ja nun dann würden sie es schließlich selber tun. Es war schon ein perfekter Plan sie alle zu beteiligen, ein jeder von ihnen hatte bei dem Massaker seine Hände mit im Spiel. Sie müßten sich also selber anklagen, würden sie reden. Zufrieden über das Ergebnis ging ich ins Haus. Maggi stand in der Diele und bot mir einen Drink an, sie war auf dem Weg in Cornwallis Arbeitszimmer, er schien Gäste zu haben. Ich nahm das Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. "Und Maggi? Was macht die junge Lady? Geht es ihr besser?" Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an, verbeugte sich kurz . "Ja Sir, es geht ihr etwas besser, sie hat auch Essen zu sich genommen, nicht viel aber immerhin etwas." "Wunderbar, Maggi, ich sagte doch , ein herrlicher Tag heute!" Ich nahm noch ein Glas von ihrem Tablett und ging dann die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer. Zufrieden und mit Uniform legte ich mich auf das Bett, hielt das Glas über mich und betrachtete die Reinheit des Whiskys in ihm. Wäre nur alles so klar und schillernd im Krieg, wie die Farbe dieses Whiskys, man konnte ihn dann fast geniessen. Ich dachte über Ohio nach, wie würde es da wohl später sein, was würde bis dahin noch alles geschehen, würden wir siegen, wie würde ich dann dort leben, wo genau würde ich leben und mit wem. Wie würde sie sein, etwa so wie Blaise. Ich grinste, doch im selben Moment erstarrte mein Gesicht. Blaise, wie kam ich jetzt bei diesen Gedanken auf ihren Namen. Warum dachte ich an Ohio und dann an sie. Die Frage brauchte ich mir nicht mehr zu beantworten. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage forderten ihren Tribut. Ich schlief ein.  
  
Blaise:  
  
Ich lag in meinem Bett, mir war langweilig und ich wünschte die Wunde würde schneller heilen. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich von meinem kurzen Ausflug erholt, das Atmen fiel mir leichter und auch die Schmerzen ließen nach. Es klopfte und Maggi trat in das Zimmer. Sie hielt eine Schüssel mit dampfendem Wasser in der Hand und neues Verbandszeug. "Entschuldigt, MyLady, aber ich soll ihren Verband wechseln." Ich nickte und setzte mich auf. Es tat nicht mal weh. Sie trat an mein Bett und knöpfte mein Nachhemd auf. Vorsichtig wickelte die den alten Verband ab und bat mich dann mich wieder hinzulegen. Jedoch durchzuckte mich ein heftiger Scherz, als die stützende Wirkung des Verbands nachließ. Ein Schrei entfuhr meinen Lippen und ich fiel zurück in mein Kissen. Ich preßte meine Augenlieder zusammen und krallte mich in mein Bettlaken, als sie begann die Wunde zu reinigen. Mit zitternder Stimme flüsterte ich: "Maggi, bitte bringe mir einen Spiegel." Maggi sah mich überrascht an: "MyLady?" Ungeduldig hob ich die Hand und winkte in Richtung Zimmertür. "Ich möchte einen Spiegel habe!" Die Frau verbeugte sich kurz und lief aus dem Zimmer. Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder und meine Gedanken fingen an, abzuschweifen. Wie immer blieben sie bei Colonel Tavington hängen. Dieser Mann, dieser unverschämte Bastard hatte es gewagt, mich zu tadeln und zu kritisieren. Das war mir noch nie unterkommen. Ich hätte seine Hilfe nicht gebraucht. Nein, ich haßte es sogar ihm was schuldig zu sein dafür. Ich wußte nicht, ob die Schande, von jemand fremdes benutzt zu werden oder dieser überlege Gesichtsausdruck des Colonels erniedrigender war. Mir konnte niemand sagen, daß ich nicht mit Säbel und Muskete umgehen kann. Ich habe es gelernt, in einem Alter wo er wohl noch andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt hatte. In meiner Familie wurde nie viel Rücksicht auf das Geschlecht genommen und es war mir sehr recht. Mein Onkel lehrte mir das Reiten, Schwimmen und den Umgang mit Waffen. Viele konnten das nicht verstehen, sahen mich als Mannweib an. Nun, ich sah es nicht so, nur weil ich wie ein Mann kämpfen konnte, hieß das nicht, daß ich keine Frau war. Im Gegenteil, ich könnte elegant, bezaubernd und umschmeichelnd sein. Ich beherrschte mehrere Sprachen, konnte tanzen und malte gerne. Nur viele Männer konnten mit meinem starken Charakter nicht umgehen. Sie wollten ein Weib, daß unter ihnen steht und sie anhimmelte. Auf diese Niveau würde ich mich niemals runterlassen. Dann lieber alleine und glücklich, als unterdrückt und unzufrieden. Wieder sah ich das Bild von Tavington vor mir. Sicher war ich noch sauer auf ihn. Anscheinend befand er es für nötig, jemanden anzumachen, wenn dieser hilflos im Bett liegt und verletzt ist. In der Tat, so war es leicht, einen großen Mund zu riskieren. Aber ich muß sagen, daß ich es mochte. Er wußte was er wollte, vergaß nicht, was ich tat, trat mir entgegen und fürchtete nicht meinen Einfluss. Ja er war ein starker und auch sehr interessanter Mann. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Es würde wohl noch sehr abwechslungsreich mit uns.  
  
Maggi kam zurück und überreichte mir einen Spiegel. Ich hob ihn über meinen Bauch und schaute hinein. Meine Seite war direkt über den Rippen aufgeplatzt, ein langer Riß zog sich über meine Seite. Ich hoffte es war nicht so schlimm wie es aussah. Schwer atmend ließ ich den Spiegel sinken. "Danke Maggi, bitte mach nun einen neuen Verband darum." Ich setzte mich erneut auf und schloß die Augen. Maggi wickelte mir vorsichtig neue Leinenbinden um den Körper und befestigte sie sorgfältig. Ich legte mich zurück und schaute zur Decke. "Maggi, was denkst du, wann wird es verheilt sein? Wann kann ich wieder aufstehen?" Die Frau betrachtete mich. "Wenn ihr erst mal schön im Bett bleibt, dann werdet ihr wohl in einer Woche wieder rumlaufen können. Nun, keine Bäume ausreißen, aber zumindest aus dem Bett." Ich wollte gerade antworten, da ging die Tür auf. O'Hara trat in mein Zimmer und grinste. Ich riß die Decke hoch und starrte ihn wütend an. "Haben sie noch nie davon gehört, daß man als englischer Gentleman an die Tür klopft bevor man ein Zimmer betritt?!" Er sah mich nur belustigt an und winkte Maggi, daß sie gehen sollte. Mürrisch sah ich ihr nach. "Verzeiht, MyLady, aber ich habe eine freudige Nachricht für euch. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen." Skeptisch schaute ich ihn an und zog meine Bettdecke höher. "Dann legen sie mal los, damit sie schnell wieder gehen können!" zischte ich ihm giftig zu. Mein Ton schien ihn nicht zu stören. "MyLady, nächstes Wochenende findet auf Middleton Place ein Ball statt. Ich möchte sie darum bitten, mit mir als meine Begleitung dahinzugehen." Er schaute mich verwirrt an als ich begann laut loszulachen. Der Gedanke belustigte mich so sehr, daß ich kaum noch Luft bekam. Keuchend antwortete ich mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Bevor ich mich mit ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lasse, gehe ich lieber mit den Hunden meines Onkels dahin. Die widern mich zumindest nicht so an!" Seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart wie Stein, seine Augen funkelten bitterböse und seine Haltung verkrampfte sich zusehends. "MyLady, ich denke, die Verletzung macht ihnen noch zu schaffen. Morgen werden sie mein Angebot annehmen, da bin ich sicher." Ich lachte erneut auf. "Nicht morgen, nicht nächste Woche und nicht in meinem nächsten Leben!" O'Hara stand auf. Er warf mir einen letzten boshaften Blick zu und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Ich ergriff meine Haarbürste, ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten und warf sie ihm nach. Sie verfehlte ihn und landete im Flur. Die Tür schlug mit einem lauten Knall zu. Ich rief ihm nach, um ihm ganz in die Realität zu holen: "Ich kenne jemand, der ist mehr Mann als sie es jemals sein werden!" Zufrieden legte ich meinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen. Ja das hatte gut getan.  
  
Tavington wachte auf, als die Tür heftig ins Schloß fiel. Völlig verschlafen schaute er zum Fenster hinaus. Es mußte schon abend sein. Seine müden Glieder schmerzten und er streckte sich. Dann stand er auf. Gleich würde das Abendessen beginnen und er vermutete, daß Cornwallis ihn sehen wollte, um über die Befehle für den nächsten Tag zu sprechen. Er zupfte seine Uniform zurecht, band seine Haare zusammen und schaute auf seine Stiefelspitzen. Sie glänzten perfekt wie immer. Zufrieden trat er auf den Flur und trat auf etwas hartes. Verwundert schaute er hinunter und hob das etwas auf. Es war eine Bürste. Sie konnte nur aus meinem Zimmer kommen. Er klopfte an meine Tür. Da ich nicht wußte wer es war, rief ich gereizt. "Wer stört?!" Die Tür ging auf und Tavington kam mit großen Schritten in mein Zimmer. Verwunder sah ich ihn an:" Ach sie sind es Colonel." Ich entschuldigte mich nicht für meine Unhöflichkeit. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung warf er die Bürste auf meine Kommode. "Sie haben was verloren, MyLady!" Er wollte schon wieder hinausstürmen, da rief ich ihn zurück. "Bitte Colonel, bleiben sie einen Moment." Er hielt inne. "Ich habe keine Zeit, ich muß runter!" sagte er mit klarer und kalter Stimme. Ich setzte mich auf und sah ihn an. "Nur einen Augenblick. Ich möchte sie etwas fragen." Widerwillig sah er mich an und ich legte mein bezauberndstes Lächeln auf. Er konnte nicht hart bleiben, zumindest hoffte ich das. Sicher war ich mir bei ihm nie. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz zu mir um. "Was möchten sie, MyLady, beeilen sie sich, die Zeit drängt." Ich begann verlegen mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf meine Bettdecke zu malen. "Nun ich habe vernommen, daß am nächste Wochenende ein Ball in Middleton Place stattfindet. Vielleicht können sie sich ja dazu überwinden, mit mir dahin zu gehen. Es soll nicht ganz umsonst für sie sein, ich könnte sie manchen einflußreichen Leuten vorstellen." Ich sah auf: "Was sagen sie?!" Seine blauen, eisigen Augen wurden größer. "Ein Ball, MyLady? Ich bezweifele, daß das eine gute Idee ist. Außerdem lege ich mich nicht gerne fest. Wer weiß was morgen passiert." Etwas enttäuscht legte ich mich zurück. Ich konnte meinen Mißmut nicht verbergen und antwortete kühl: "Gut wie sie meinen." Ich sah zu ihm rüber:" Ich denke sie müssen nun gehen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit. Lassen sie es sich schmecken!" Verbissen dreht ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Doch anstatt, daß Tavington das Zimmer verließ, kam er auf mich zu und blieb neben meinem Bett stehen. Ich ignorierte ihn. Das war wohl ein Fehler. Er packte mein Kinn und riss meinen Kopf herum. Ich schnappte erschrocken Luft und sah ihn an. Sein Blick war finster. "MyLady, ihr mögt verletzt sein, aber Eure Unverschämtheit laß ich mir nicht bieten!" Ich sah ihn gereizt an und zischte: "Was wollt ihr tun? Mir drohen?" Tavington hielt mein Gesicht fest, damit ich nicht wegsehen konnte. "Ich drohe nicht. Ich handele, das hab ich schon mal gesagt und so meine ich es auch!" Ich schlug meine Hand auf seine und grub meine Fingernägel tief in sein Fleisch. "Nehmt Eure Finger von mir!" Meine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, aufstehen zu können. Tavington zog seine Hand zurück. Er sah auf seinen blutenden Handrücken. "Das, MyLady, werdet ihr bereuen!" Nun platze mir die Hutschnur. Ich setzte mich rasch auf. Ein schreiender Schmerz ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich griff mir reflexartig an die Seite. "Raus!" schrie ich. "Raus, sonst vergess ich mich! Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Kommen hier rein und fangen an mich belehren zu wollen!" Ich sah ihn wutentbrannt an und wartete auf seine Antwort.  
  
Tavington:  
  
Ich konnte es fast nicht glauben und starrte auf meinen Handrücken. Was bildete sich diese verzogene Lady eigentlich ein. Dachte sie nur weil sie aus gutem Hause kam und ihr Onkel mein Vorgesetzter war sie könnte sich alles erlauben. Da war sie bei mir aber an den Falschen geraten, ich wußte sehr wohl was ich mir erlauben konnte und was nicht. Ich brauchte ihren Onkel nicht so zu fürchten, wie sie es sich dachte. Ohne mein zutun wäre uns der Sieg in Charles Town nicht gelungen, das wußte auch seine Majestät. So ein kleines Licht, wie dieses Weib sich einbildete, war William Tavington nicht. Es wurde wohl Zeit ihr das einmal begreiflich zu machen. " MyLady, Sie sagen sie würden sich vergessen? Ich glaube das haben Sie schon. Was ich mir einbilde fragen Sie mich? Ich frage mich in Ihrem Fall genau das gleiche. Sie glauben wohl, nur weil Sie aus purer Langeweile Ihren entzückenden Hintern von England hierher geschleppt haben und Ihr Onkel ein General ist, hätten Sie hier uneingeschränktes Verständnis zu erwarten. Direkt vorweg, das ist nicht der Fall. Sie brauchen auch nicht die ganze Zeit zu Lächeln, damit können Sie vielleicht Ihren Freund O´Hara beeindrucken. Mich nicht!" Ich fühlte förmlich wie sie noch wütender wurde, ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich, ich hatte sie an einem empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. Das reizte mich natürlich sehr, ich genoß es wie sie so da saß und ihr fast die Luft weg blieb. Sie suchte nach Worten um es mir heimzuzahlen, ich legte meine Hände auf den Rücken und schritt vor ihrem Bett weiter auf und ab. " Nun MyLady ich wundere mich. So schweigsam auf einmal? Und da wir auch gerade bei O´Hara sind, dessen Name doch immer eine so herrliche Farbe in Ihr Gesicht zaubert, warum fragen Sie ihn nicht, ob er Sie mit zum Ball nimmt. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er sich freuen würde, ein paar doch sehr vergnügliche Stunden mit Ihnen zu verbringen." Das war wohl zuviel, sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett und schritt auf mich zu. Ich mußte mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, sie wollte wohl bedrohlich aussehen, zog ihre Augen eng zusammen, ihr Lächeln war gänzlich verschwunden, hätte sie jetzt eine Pistole gehabt, sie hätte vermutlich geschossen. Mit einem erstauntem Gesicht sah ich ihr direkt in die Augen. "Sie sind ein Schwein, Tavington. Was denken Sie eigentlich von mir, das ich mich mit jedem einlasse?" Ihre Hand schoss in die Höhe und kam gezielt auf mein Gesicht zu, ich fing sie ab, hielt sie fest und zog MyLady an mich. Ein kurzer Schrei entwich ihren Lippen, es mußte ihr wegen der Wunde weh getan haben, nun sie sollte nicht versuchen mich zu ohrfeigen, das mochte ich gar nicht.  
  
"MyLady, O´Hara ist doch nicht jeder." Ich lächelte sie an, mein Satz war noch nicht im Raum verklungen, da traf mich auch schon ihr Fuß am Schienenbein. "Aber, aber MyLady, Ihr seid verletzt und trotzdem versucht Ihr noch zu kämpfen, lobenswert, MyLady. Ich wünschte einige meiner Soldaten hätten diese Einstellung." Mit der anderen Hand versuchte sie nun ebenfalls auf mich einzuschlagen, ich ergriff auch die, nahm sie noch näher zu mir, hob sie dann hoch und brachte sie zurück in ihr Bett. "Tavington!" schrie sie zornig, "Tavington, das werden Sie bereuen! Sie Hund, das zahle ich Ihnen heim!" Rasch ergriff ich nun ihre Hände, die sie zu kleinen Fäusten geballt hatte, mit denen sie wie wild vor meine Brust schlug, beugte mich zu ihr und küßte sie. Sie wehrte sich so stark sie nur konnte und wie es ihre Verletzung zuließ. Mir entglitt eine Hand von ihr und im nächsten Moment spürte ich wie ihre Fingernägel meine Wange zerkratzten. Da verlor ich die Beherrschung und schlug ihr mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Entsetzt schrie sie auf und starrte mich fassungslos an. "Wagen Sie das nie wieder MyLady, nie wieder!" Sie holte tief Luft und fauchte mich an: "Colonel, dafür werden Sie zahlen, das hat sich noch keiner gewagt. Was sind Sie für ein elender Bastard, schlagen eine Frau!" Ich nahm den Lappen aus der Schüssel mit dem Wasser, die noch auf ihrem Nachtisch stand und wischte mir über die Wange. "Ich mache das was ich für richtig halte und Sie hatten es verdient! Wie steh ich jetzt da mit den Kratzern im Gesicht, was soll ich ihrem Onkel sagen, wenn er das sieht." Innerlich kochte ich vor Wut, dieses Weib hatte es gewagt ihre Spuren in meinem Gesicht zu hinterlassen. "Das werde ich mir aber nicht gefallen lassen, Sie meinen wohl weil ich verletzt bin könnten Sie mit mir machen was Ihnen beliebt!" Sie atmete heftig , hielt sich eine Hand auf die Stelle an der sie verwundet war. Wieder wandte ich mich ihr zu, wollte sie gerade erneut zu mir ziehen, da öffnete sich die Zimmertüre und Maggi kam herein. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und schaute zu Blaise und dann wieder zu mir. Sie wagte sich nicht zu fragen was geschehen sei, doch man konnte ihr das sie mit der Situation im Raum überfordert war. "Colonel Tavington, der General erwartet Sie .....ich war....ich mein....Sie waren ja nicht....ich habe auch ..." "Maggi! Sagen Sie endlich was Sie wollen. Was will Mylord von mir und wo treffe ich ihn an?!" Mit schreckensweiten Augen betrachtete sie mich und stammelte erneut los. "Er...erwartet Sie im Salon....will besprechen...was mit Ihnen besprechen. MyLady...ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Zögernd ging sie auf Blaise zu und schaute auf die gerötete Wange. Ich zog es nun vor den Raum zu verlassen und schritt hinaus ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Das kam ja passend, ausgerechnet jetzt mußte der General nach mir rufen lassen. Schnell betrat ich mein Zimmer und betrachtete mein Gesicht im Spiegel. Dieses Biest hatte mir doch tatsächlich einen ordentliche Kratzer auf der Wange hinterlassen. Sie dürften schwer zu erklären sein und für Überlegungen war jetzt nicht einmal mehr Zeit. Ich kannte die Ungeduld des Generals wenn er auf was wartete. Und er wartete nun auf mich. Schnell ging ich die Treppe hinunter und betrat den Salon. Der General saß in einem dickgepolstertem Sessel und gönnte sich einen Whisky. Hinter ihm stand O´Hara in seiner betont aristokratischen Art. Mich wunderte das der Schleim seiner Worte, die er zu Cornwallis sagte, nicht den Boden schon vollgetropft hatte. Ich rückte meine Uniform noch einmal kurz zurecht und nahm vor Cornwallis Haltung ein.  
  
"Colonel Tavington, ich wollte Sie ganz gerne einmal alleine sprechen, bevor wir zur Tafel schreiten. Beachten Sie O´Hara mal nicht, er kann dieses Gespräch unter uns ruhig mithören. Es geht nicht um einem Befehl, es handelt sich mehr um eine persönliche Bitte, die ich hier aussprechen möchte." Ich räusperte mich kurz und schaute ihm weiter in seinen Augen. Was meinte er mit persönlicher Bitte, hatte MyLady ihm was gesagt, hatte sie doch ihre Stellung zu ihm ausgenutzt? Viele Fragen gingen durch meinen Kopf, zu viele, ich hatte fast vergessen, ihm zu antworten. "Mylord, ich bin Ihnen zu Diensten, ich bitte Sie nennen Sie mir Ihr Anliegen, ich werde versuchen es zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit und im Dienste der Krone zu erfüllen." Er sah zu mir auf, ich kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm noch nicht, er wirkte etwas verlegen. "Ich hatte von Ihnen auch nichts anderes erwartet Tavington. Nun dann, Sie müssen wissen, dass in der nächsten Woche auf Middleton Place ein großer und nicht unbedeutender Ball stattfinden wird. Einige unserer besten Offiziere und auch ich, sind dazu eingeladen. Für Sie Tavington habe ich eine besondere Aufgabe, was diesen Ball betrifft. Sie werden mit ihren Dragoons unsere Eskorte sein. Ich will und dulde auf dem Weg dort hin keine Zwischenfälle, mit der Miliz oder den Continentals. Dieser Abend soll eine Erholung für uns alle werden, Störungen sind also unangebracht. Desweiteren Tavington hätte ich da einen sehr persönlichen Befehl an Sie, den Sie als äußerst wichtig betrachten sollten." Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und stellte sich dicht vor mich. Sein Blick wurde ernst und seine Augen verkleinerten sich. Ich erhob meinen Kopf und hielt diesem Blick ohne weiteres Stand, ahnte jedoch, dass es etwas sein würde, dass mir ganz und gar nicht zu sagen würde. "Colonel Tavington, hiermit erteile ich Ihnen schon im Voraus den Befehl, dass Sie mir für das persönliche Wohl und die Gesundheit meiner Nichte verantwortlich sind. Sie werden Blaise nicht nur dorthin begleiten, Sie werden auch den ganzen Abend und bis wir im Fort zurück sind, über sie wachen und ständig in ihrer Nähe sein! Ich hoffe ich habe mich deutlich ausgedrückt!" Mir war als öffnete sich gerade der Boden vor mir und ich würde in ein riesiges Loch gezogen. Das seine Worte keinen Widerspruch duldeten war mir klar, ich mußte also tatsächlich dort hin. Bälle waren so ziemlich das verhaßteste was ich kannte. All diese eingebildeten Papiersoldaten, die den Krieg nur auf Karten kannten, von der Front keine Ahnung hatten und doch so taten, als wäre der Sieg nur ihnen zu verdanken. Auf die würde ich treffen und auf ihre hochfrisierten Weiber, es lief mir kalt über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken. Aber das war nicht das schlimmste! Ich hatte sie am Hals, Blaise, ich wollte dort nicht hin und sie hatte gefragt. Es war mir ein Genuß es ihr abzulehnen, sollte sie doch mit diesem O´Hara dort hin. Aber nein, das Schicksal hatte wohl anders entschieden. Das Schicksal schoß es mir in den Kopf oder sie, hatte sie etwa ihre Finger mit im Spiel? Nun es blieb mir nicht die Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken. Cornwallis stand jetzt schon nervös vor mir und verlangte eine eindeutige Antwort und diese Antwort war eigentlich schon vorbestimmt. Ein "nein" konnte ich nicht sagen, erst mal hätte ich mich seinem Befehl widersetzt und dann hätte er es auch niemals so akzeptiert. Mir blieb keine Wahl. "General, es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich danke Ihnen für das Vertrauen, dass Sie den Dragoons entgegenbringen. Selbstverständlich werde ich mich persönlich mit meinem Leben dafür einsetzen dass alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ablaufen wird." Ich hätte vor Wut über meine Worte platzen können, das einzige was mich wohl davon abhielt, war das Gesicht von O´Hara gewesen, wie er hörte das ich Lady Blaise begleiten sollte. "Gut Tavington, wunderbar, ich wußte das ich mich auf Sie , nun zumindest in dem Fall hundertprozentig verlassen kann. Sie können jetzt gehen Sir, wir sehen uns nachher bei Tisch. Ach und noch eins Tavington." Sein Gesicht heiterte sich auf, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Augen . "Wenn Sie mit einigen Damen Ihr ganz persönliches Vergnügen haben, nun dann sollten Sie ein wenig darauf achten, das man es nicht sieht, wie gut Ihnen das gelungen ist." Sein Blick ruhte auf den Kratzern auf meiner Wange. Ich weiss nicht mehr wie ich es in dem Moment geschafft habe Haltung zu bewahren, ich wußte nur eins, ich mußte hieraus. "Mylord, ich werde Ihren Rat berücksichtigen. O´Hara Sir , ich verabschiede mich nun und werde Sie alleine lassen." Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zu den Beiden verließ ich den Salon. Ich brachte Luft, frische Luft und ging hinaus auf den Hof. Es war ruhig, nur in weiter Ferne vernahm man das schwache Donnern einiger Kanonen. Ich schaute hinauf zu ihrem Balkon, die Türe war geöffnet und die Vorhänge spielten im Wind. Da lag sie nun hinter, in ihrem Bett und das Gesicht was sie machen würde, wenn sie von diesem Befehl erfahren würde, nun das konnte ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen. Wie immer auch, diese Frau hatte es wieder mal geschafft, sie bekam ihren Willen. Ich mußte mit!  
  
Blaise:  
  
Aufgebracht und wütend sah ich in den Spiegel. Meine Wange war feuerrot und brannte heftig. Wie konnte es dieser Bastard wagen, mich, eine Lady zu schlagen. Schon alleine der Gedanke ließ mein Herz rasen. Mir war klar, ich würde mich dafür rächen. Ich wollte ihm heimzahlen, wie sehr er mich gedemütigt hatte. Etwas schlimmeres hätte er nicht tun können.  
  
Maggi schaute mich besorgt von der Seite an. "Lady, was ist denn bloß passiert?!" Genervt wimmelte ich sie ab: "Nichts, gar nichts. Alles wunderbar!" Tavington vermutete wohl, ich würde nun zu meinem Onkel laufen und ihn um Hilfe anflehen. Nein, niemals, ich brauchte meinen Onkel nicht, um mich zu wehren. Tavington wollte Krieg, auf dem Schlachtfeld und nun auch hier. Gut wie er wünschte, den konnte er haben. Vielleicht glaubte er, daß ich ein normales, dummes und naives Mädchen war wie alle anderen. Aber ich beherrschte das taktische Spielen auch und er war zu einer Figur in meinem Spiel geworden, ob es ihm paßte oder nicht. Eine Idee wie ich mich entscheidend an ihm rächen konnte, hatte ich noch nicht, aber das Schicksal war mir meist gut gesonnen und ich sah zufrieden ein, daß meine Chance kommen würde.  
  
Ich schaute mich um. Die weißen Wände meines Zimmers nervten mich. Sie schienen mich förmlich zu erdrücken. "Maggi, ich muß hier raus. Gab es schon das Abendessen unten im Saal?!" Maggi sah mich entsetzt an, war aber klug genug, um nicht zu versuchen, mir mein Vorhaben auszureden. Meine Launen waren ihr nur zu gut bekannt und sie wagte es nicht, sich einzumischen. Ja das war das Gute an ihr. Sie ließ sich leicht unterdrücken. Jedes andere Mädchen wäre sofort zum General gelaufen, wenn sie mich und Tavington in der Situation gesehen hätte, wie sie uns eben vorfand. Leise stotternd antwortete sie: "Nein MyLady, die Herrschaften haben noch nicht gespeist." Ich lächelte zufrieden. "Das ist wunderbar. Nun ich werde am Essen teilnehmen. Bitte hol mir ein Kleid. Eines aus möglichst weichen und weitem Stoff." Sie lief folgsam zum Schrank und holte ein hellblaues Sommerkleid heraus. Mit zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete ich es. Zwar war es weit und würde über meinen Verband passen ohne zu drücken, doch war es auch recht kurz. Eher zu kurz für ein Dinner mit 20 Soldaten, aber ich grinste. "Perfekt Maggi, das zieh ich an." Vorsichtig half sie mir mich umzuziehen. Zum Glück hatte sich mein Zustand doch um einiges gebessert und ich konnte mich schmerzfrei bewegen, so lange ich es nicht übertrieb. Ich blickte in den Spiegel. Der Verband war kaum zu erkennen, nur ging der Stoff gerade bis zu meinen Knien. Ungerührt zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Sollten sie doch glotzen. Schließlich kämpften sie hart und ab und zu sollte man sie daran erinnern, wofür es sich lohnte zu leben. Würde es einer wagen mich anzupacken, so würde er nicht heil davonkommen. Ich steckte mir ein kleines Messer in der Gürtel des Kleides. "Maggi, bitte kämme meine Haare aus, ich komme nicht so hoch mit dem Arm." Mit der Haarbürste, die ich zuvor nach O'Hara geworfen hatte, trat sie hinter mich und kurze Zeit später stand ich fertig gewaschen und angezogen vor meinem Spiegel. Recht zufrieden damit, was wir aus meiner mißlichen Lage gemacht hatten, trat ich in den Flur. Es tat gut, mal was anderes zu sehen. Meine Verletzungen spürte ich nicht, solange ich keine hektischen Bewegungen machte.  
  
Möglichst elegant zu wirken, stieg ich die Treppe hinab. Eine schwierige Aufgabe, aber ich war erleichtert dass es einigermaßen klappte. Die Herren hatten sich bereits alle im Saal versammelt und ich ging geradewegs auf die Tür zu. Dabei versucht ich möglichst kleine Schritte zu machen, damit der Rock nicht allzu hoch rutschte. Kaum stand ich im Türrahmen, drehten sich 20 Augenpaare zu mir. Ich legte mein Standart-Lächeln auf und sagte kokett:" Guten Abend die Herren. Bitte lassen sie sich nicht von mir stören, ich verspürte nur ein leichtes Hungergefühl." Mein Onkel kam auf mich zu. "Liebes, wäre es nicht besser für dich, wenn du im Bett bleiben würdest?!" Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuß auf die Wange. "Nein, geliebter Onkel, es ist gut so wie es ist." Ich ging an ihm vorbei und setzte mich an meinen Platz. O'Hara kam grinsend auf mich zu. "MyLady, es ist eine angenehme Überraschung, sie heute abend hier anzutreffen." Dabei schaute er mir nicht mal ins Gesicht, sondern sein schmieriger Blick wanderte über meine Beine, hinauf zu meinen Schenkeln. Ich setzte mich nah an den Tisch. "General, nun, die Begeisterung liegt nicht ganz auf meiner Seite." Ob er zu dumm war oder einfach nur arrogant, er grinste weiter. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und schaute mich Hilfe suchend um. Nun, die Auswahl war eher mickrig und somit entschied ich mich dazu, O'Hara einfach zu ignorieren. Die Männer wollten sich gerade setzten, da kam Tavington herein. Seine Augen scannten kurz den Raum und er wollte sich gerade am Ende der Tafel niederlassen, da erblickte er mich. Sein Gesicht schien fast wie eingefroren. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln winkte ich ihm freundlich zu. Tavingtons Augen verrieten Bände und ich konnte mir denken, was nun gerade in ihm vorging. Mein Onkel und die restlichen Offiziere nahmen nun auch Platz. Die Bediensteten brachten das Essen und mein Magen knurrte vor Freude. Er ließ sich auch nicht durch O'Hara stören, der fast auf meinen Teller sabberte vor Bemühungen, eine Unterhaltung mit mir anzufangen. Das Essen tat mir gut und ich spürte, wie es mich stärkte. Doch der Abend sollte nicht ohne Zwischenfälle ablaufen.  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich wirklich auf meine Erbsen vor mir, doch als O'Hara anfing mir zu zu flüstern, daß er sich Kinder wünschte, verlor ich meine Geduld. Ich sprang auf und stach mein Messer in sein Stück Fleisch. Dabei rief ich aufgebracht. "Wenn sie mich nicht unverzüglich in Ruhe lassen, dann passiert das gleiche noch mal, aber an einer ganz anderen Stelle und die würde ihnen sicher sehr weh tun!" Der Saal schwiegt. Alle starrten mich an. Ich hob den Kopf und schon schoß mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Verlegen ließ ich die Hand sinken und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz. Da drang ein Lachen an mein Ohr. Ich brauchte nicht aufzusehen um zu wissen dass es Tavington war. Lord Cornwallis räusperte sich und sagte:" Colonel Tavington, sie haben mich gerade an etwas wichtiges erinnert. Blaise Schatz..." Ich sah auf. "Bitte, Onkel?" Cornwallis schaute zu Tavington. "Ich weiß doch wie gerne du zu dem Ball am nächsten Wochenende gehen willst. Nun ich habe den perfekten Begleiter für dich gefunden. ........Colonel Tavington!" Ich verschluckte mich und Tavington hörte prompt auf zu Lachen. Etwas krächzend fragte ich verblüfft nach: "Tav.....Tavington soll mit mir zum Ball?!" Mein Onkel grinste mich entzückt von seiner eigenen Idee an. "Ja mein Kind, er hat das Angebot auch gerne angenommen." Mein Blick wanderte über den Tisch zu Tavington. Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf seinen Teller gerichtet. Er kochte. Ich spürte das Beben in ihm fast bis zu mir. Ich wußte, daß das eine Demütigung war und ich wußte mit ihr umzugehen. Lächelnd sah ich meinen Onkel an: "Das ist wirklich ausgesprochen nett von dem Colonel, so etwas für mich zu tun!" Ich konnte die Schadenfreude nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen, auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Tavington sah mich an. Sein Blick ließ mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Mein Lächeln erfror. Ich sah auf meinen Teller, der Appetit war mir schlagartig vergangen. Zwar dachte ich schon, daß ich stark war, aber diese Situation, die Kämpferei mit Tavington, meine Verletzung, das alles wurde mir in dem Moment zu viel. Ich war von England nach North Carolina gekommen, um mich zu erholen. Doch von Erholung war hier weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ob es an mir lag? Ob meinetwegen überall Streß herrschte. Behutsam nahm ich meine Servierte und legte sie neben meinen Teller. Ohne aufzusehen, stand ich auf und sagte mit erstickter Stimme: "Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich brauche etwas frische Luft." Hastig eilte ich aus dem Saal. Nein nicht die Treppe hoch, ich wollte nicht wieder in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt sein. Ich lief hinaus auf den Hof, sah mich kurz um und eilte dann zu den Pferdeställen. Am liebsten hätte ich mir ein Tier gesattelt und wäre davongeritten, aber ich wußte es war Schwachsinn mit meiner Verletzung. Ich ging an den Boxen entlang. Die Pferde knabberten zufrieden an ihrem Heu oder stampften mit den Hufen auf. Nur eines streckte mir neugierig den Kopf entgegen. Ich streichelte sanft seine Nüstern und es beschnupperte meine Hand. Im Nachhinein weiß ich, daß es töricht ist, in die Box eines Pferdes zu gehen, daß mich nicht kennt und vor allem wenn es schon dunkel ist. Doch die Wärme die vom Körper des Tieres ausging, zog mich an. Vorsichtig strich ich über den Hals des Tieres und es hielt still. Langsam beugte ich mich vor und legte den Kopf auf seinen breiten Rücken. Es tat gut, denn ich fühlte mich schrecklich alleine. Ich hatte hier niemanden. Mein Onkel war viel zu beschäftigt und außer ihm kannte ich nur O'Hara und Tavington. Gut, O'Hara verabscheute ich und Tavington...tja, Tavington. Er schien mich wirklich zu hassen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es einfach nicht, mich normal mit ihm zu unterhalten. Alles was ich tat, kam verkehrt bei ihm an. Heimweh stieg in mir auf und machte mich traurig. Und da ich alleine war, ließ ich den Tränen freien Lauf. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte in das Fell des Tieres. Es tat gut, es erleichterte mich auch wenn es mein Problem nicht löste. Doch plötzlich hörte ich Schritte und jemand kam in den Stall. Ich schreckte auf. Ich sah wie das Licht einer Laterne über den Boxengang getragen wurde und ausgerechnet vor der Box in der ich stand stehenblieb. Es war Tavington. "Na Big Ben, alles in Ordnung hier?!" Er hielt die Laterne höher und der Schein fiel auf mich. "MyLady, was treiben sie hier?!" Sein Gesicht verriet, daß er wirklich überrascht war. Aber in diesem Moment war mir sein Anblick so zuwider. Schnell schob ich die Boxentür auf, sah ihn noch mal kurz an, wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht und lief an ihm vorbei zurück ins Haus.  
  
Tavington:  
  
Mein Magen meldete sich, ich bekam Hunger, das Essen mußte wahrscheinlich schon längst auf gedeckt worden sein. Zügig schritt ich in Richtung Haus zurück. Nahe dem Eingang standen Captain Wilkins und Sergeant Badds, beide unterhielten sich angeregt. Für mich klang es fast schon nach einem Streitgespräch, sie schienen mich vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht zu bemerken. Ich hätte mich auch gar nicht weiter darum gekümmert, wäre nicht auf einmal ihr Name gefallen, Blaise. Das Gespräch wollte ich mir nun doch ganz gerne anhören. Was hatte sie schon wieder gemacht, hatte ihr Onkel, der sonst ein vorzüglicher General war, denn ganz versäumt ihr Anstand beizubringen. Wortlos stellte ich mich neben Wilkins, dieser hörte sofort auf zu reden und schaute mich an. "Wilkins, geh ich Recht in der Annahme jetzt eben den Namen der Lady vernommen zu haben?" Verdutzt blickte er mich an . "Ja Sir, es könnte sein Sir!" Mein Blick verfinsterte sich: "Und was gab es so interessantes zu erzählen, Captain?!" Er stammelte noch ein paar Worte hin, wie das es um den Ball ginge und das sie ganz reizend wäre, sowie er bemerkte das er einen solchen Ball noch nie miterlebt hätte. Ich ließ ihn und Badds einfach stehen, mir wurde bei Gedanken an den Ball allein schon übel. Mir viel der letzte Ball ein, auf dem ich gezwungener Maßen hin mußte, er fand nämlich hier im Fort statt. Es war mir ein Greuel gewesen, diese Musik, diese aufgeblasenen Weiber und zu allem, man mußte noch höflich sein, die Etikette nicht verlieren. Zügig betrat ich den Saal, alle standen schon an ihren Plätzen , starrten erwartungsvoll auf ihre Teller. Ich wollte mich gerade auf einen freien Platz am Ende des Tisches setzen, da sah ich sie. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, frech lächelte sie zu mir herab und winkte mir auch noch zu, neben ihr das schleimige Gesicht von O´Hara. Ich setzte mich und schaute genau in ihre Augen. Ein wenig Respekt mußte ich ihr ja zubilligen, diese Verletzung und trotzdem saß sie schon hier, nun wehleidig schien sie in der Tat nicht zu sein. Einige meiner Männer hätten sich an ihr ein Beispiel nehmen können, was das betraf. Das Essen wurde aufgetischt, ich beobachtete O´Hara genauestens, er schien seinen Blick nicht von ihr zu wenden. Mich verwunderte es selber, dass ich mich innerlich darüber aufregte, sie ging mich doch eigentlich gar nichts an. Ich schnitt gerade in mein Stück Fleisch da passierte es, sie war aufgesprungen und ich sah noch wie sie ihr Messer wütend in sein Essen stach und O´Hara damit drohte, es an ihm auszuprobieren, wenn er sie nicht endlich in Ruhe ließ. Es war zu spät, ich konnte mein Lachen nicht verkneifen, spürte dann jedoch sofort die Blicke der anderen Offiziere, vor allem ihren Blick. Was dann kam war für mich äußerst unangenehm, Cornwallis erzählte ihr , das ich ihr Begleiter sein würde beim Ball. Sie genoß es sichtlich. Dann jedoch stand sie urplötzlich auf und verließ den Raum. Was für ein Kleid, erst jetzt beim hinausgehen konnte ich es richtig betrachten, kein Wunder das alle Anwesenden ihr hinterher sahen. Schweigend brachte ich dann mein Mahl zu Ende und ging hinaus, ich wollte noch nach meinem Pferd sehen. Big Ben wirkte in letzter Zeit etwas müde, das gefiel mir nicht, ich mochte ihn, es war eines der zuverlässigsten Pferde in der ganzen Armee. Wie ich die Türe zum Stall öffnete spürte ich schon das ich nicht alleine im Raum war. Und dann, genau in seiner Box sah ich sie. Was wollte sie hier, was wollte sie von Big Ben. Sie sah mich an, öffnete die Boxentür und schritt an mir vorbei. Ich hatte das Gefühl Luft für sie zu sein, hatte eher mit ein paar frechen Bemerkungen ihrerseits gerechnet, aber nein, sie ging wortlos hinaus. Big Ben stand ganz ruhig da, sie schien nichts gemacht zu haben. Trotzdem wollte ich von ihr wissen was sie bei ihm zu suchen hatte und ging ihr nach. Sie mußte sehr schnell gegangen sein, auf dem Hof war sie schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie auf ihr Zimmer. Eilig lief ich die Treppen hinauf und klopfte an. Es geschah nichts. Ich öffnete einfach die Zimmertüre und da stand sie , hinten am Balkon, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Sie schien es nicht mal zu bemerken, dass jemand in ihrem Zimmer war. Ich trat näher und stellte mich leise hinter sie. "MyLady". Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um. "Colonel, Sie.... sind Sie wahnsinnig, können Sie nicht vorher anklopfen?" Eine Hand hielt sie auf ihrer Brust, sah mir in die Augen. "MyLady ist wohl etwas schreckhaft heute. Bemerkt mich nicht mal. Oder waren Sie mit ihren Gedanken zu weit abgeschweift ? Vielleicht waren Sie gerade dabei innerlich ihren Sieg zu feiern, den, dass Sie es geschafft haben Ihren Onkel zu überzeugen, mich als Ihren Begleiter auszuwählen ?" Wieder kam dieses Leuchten in ihre Augen, dieser Glanz, der mir sagte das sie ungeheuerlich wütend war. "Tavington, was bilden Sie sich ein. Denken Sie es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, ausgerechnet mit Ihnen dort hinzugehen. Glauben Sie mir, es gäbe genug hier mit denen ich es lieber täte." Spöttisch sah sie mich an. Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen, sie hatte es überreizt. Ich griff nach ihrem Arm, zog sie dicht an mich. "Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, was ich lieber tun würde." Sie schlug mir ins Gesicht, wehrte sich trotz der Verletzung heftig. Das jedoch war mir in diesem Moment egal. Ich nahm sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, drückte mich seitlich auf sie und küßte ihren Mund. Sie versuchte mich in die Lippe zu beissen, schlug mir mit der Hand ins Gesicht. Ich schob ihr das Kleid hoch und fasste mit einer Hand in ihren Schlüpfer, griff ihr zwischen die Schenkel. "Tavington, Sie sind ein erbärmlicher Mistkerl, lassen Sie mich sofort los." Ich lächelte sie an, sie zappelte wild unter mir, es reizte mich noch mehr, ihre Wut ließ sie nur noch schöner aussehen. "Sie sollten an Ihre Erziehung denken MyLady, solche Worte aus so einen entzückendem Mund." Ich küßte sie erneut, riss ihr den Schlüpfer hinunter und drückte mit der anderen Hand ihre beiden Hände hoch über ihren Kopf. Langsam rieb ich mit den Fingern über ihren Kitzler und ließ dann zwei Finger in ihre Scheide gleiten. Ich weiss nicht ob es wegen ihrer Verletzung war oder ob es ihr gefiel, sie wehrte sich jetzt nicht mehr so heftig, blieb fast regungslos liegen. Langsam öffnete ich meine Hose und zog sie aus, stieg auf das Bett und spreizte ihre Beine und kniete mich zwischen sie. Ich hob ihren Hintern an und begann mit meiner Zunge sanft über ihren Kitzler zu streicheln. Das schien sie sehr zu erregen, sie zog ihre Beine an und gab mir damit die Möglichkeit nun zu nehmen was ich wollte. Vorsichtig legte ich mich auf sie, nahm mein Glied in die Hand und drang mühelos tief in sie ein. Ein Stöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund, sie zog meinen Kopf zu sich und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Ich schob mich mit langen Stößen immer wieder fest in sie hinein, sie drückte mir ihr Becken dabei entgegen. Mit der Zunge umspielte ich sanft ihre Brustwarzen während sie mir ihre Fingernägel tief in den Rücken bohrte. Wir wurden beide von der Lust überwältigt, liebten uns heftig. Sie spannte jeden Muskel in ihrer Scheide an um es mir schwerer und doch auch lustvoller zu machen, tiefer in sie zu dringen. Diesem Gefühl konnten wir beide nicht lange stand halten. Mit schnellen Bewegungen und einer enormen Gier kamen wir unserem Höhepunkt entgegen. Mir schwanden fast die Sinne wie ich mich in ihr entlud. Ihr heftiges Zucken sagte mir das sie es genauso genossen hatte wie ich. Sanft strich ich durch ihr Haar und legte mich neben sie an die Seite. Ich blickte in ihre Augen, wollte gerade was sagen, da klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Hastig sprang ich auf und ergriff meine Sachen. Wer war das? Was wenn mich hier einer so sieht, ich legte mich schnell unter ihr Bett. Sie hatte sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hinauf gezogen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, ich konnte kaum noch atmen. " Ja bitte, kommen Sie rein." Hörte ich sie rufen und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ich hob die überhängende Bettdecke etwas an und sah ein paar schwere Reitstiefel. Vorsichtig rutschte ich etwas näher an die Bettkante um mehr erblicken zu können. Mir stockte der Atem, es war General Cornwallis. Ich schloß meine Augen, wenn sie jetzt, ja wenn sie jetzt was sagen würde. Verdammt, sie hatte mich in diesem Moment in ihrer Hand. Eine Situation, die ich in jeder Weise zutiefst verabscheute, in meinem Privatleben sowie auch auf dem Kriegsfeld. Ich ließ niemanden die Chance, das er was gegen mich in der Hand hatte, entweder tötete ich denjenigen oder ich machte ihn zu meinem Verbündeten, letzteres war jedoch selten der Fall. " Blaise , Liebes, was war los ? Warum bist du beim Essen so schnell von uns gegangen? Ich hoffe doch das du deinem Onkel sagst wenn dich was stört, oder dir unangenehm ist. Du weißt genau das ich alles erdenkliche tun würde, um es dir hier so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Falls dir hier einer was tut oder dich stört, ein Wort und ich werde ihm die Hölle heiss machen." Gespannt erwartete ich ihre Antwort, das war es nun also gewesen Tavington, dachte ich so bei mir. Sie würde ihm bestimmt alles sagen und, fast hätte ich noch gelacht, ich lag als lebender Beweis direkt unter ihrem Bett. " Ach Onkel, es war mir nur nicht so gut, ich habe mich glaube ich ein wenig überschätzt, mache dir keine Sorgen. Es geht mir wieder gut und glaube mir, es gibt viele nette Menschen hier. Einige, lieber Onkel, bemühen sich intensiv um mein Wohl, sehr intensiv." In diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl der Boden würde sich unter mir öffnen. Sie genoß ihre Lage, während ich nervös unter ihrem Bett lag. "Gut meine Kleine, dann bin ich zufrieden, dein Wohl liegt mir doch sehr am Herzen. Blaise, du sollst wissen, wenn was ist kannst du zu jeder Zeit zu mir kommen. Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen, wenn ich nur wüßte wo er steckt." Ich sah wie Cornwallis sich Richtung Türe bewegte. "Danke Onkel, ich werde vielleicht einmal darauf zurückkommen, vielleicht." Ihre Stimme klang lieblich und dennoch spürte ich deutlich diesen doch recht arroganten Unterton, der in ihr lag. Er hatte die Türe schon geöffnet, da drehte er sich erneut um. Wieder wagte ich kaum zu atmen. "Ach Blaise, was ich dich noch fragen wollte, ich mein ich suche ihn schon überall. Du bist nicht zufällig Tavington begegnet?" Die Frage traf mich wie ein Schlag , ihre Antwort würde wohl vernichtend sein. Ich machte mich bereit sie entgegen zu nehmen.  
  
Blaise:  
  
Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als plötzlich mein Onkel ins Zimmer kam. Ich zog die Decke hoch bis zum Hals und versuchte ein teilnahmsloses Gesicht zu machen. Innerlich raste mein Puls und ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig schielte ich zur Seite, um mich zu vergewissern, ob Tavington auch gut versteckt war. Cornwallis belaberte mich und ich nahm seine Worte kaum wahr. Ich versicherte ihm einfach, daß alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn ich mir eine spitze Bemerkung in Richtung Tavington nicht verkneifen konnte. Ich wollte gerade aufatmen, da blieb mein Onkel erneut stehen und fragte mich allen ernstes, ob ich Tavington gesehen hätte. Zuerst schoß mir durch den Kopf, ihn zu verraten und mich für all seine Gemeinheiten zu rächen, aber dann besann ich mich. Wieso sollte ich das tun? Das war die Chance ihm zu beweisen, daß ich mehr als nur die Nichte des Generals war, mehr als nur eine verwöhnte Tochter aus reichem Elternhause. Mit klaren Augen sah ich meinen Onkel an: "Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er steckt, vielleicht ist er draußen und macht einen Spaziergang, ich meine ich hätte ihn eben dort beim Stall gesehen. Ich denke es dauert noch eine Weile bis er zurückkommt." Begeistert von meiner Geschicklichkeit lächelte ich in mich. Nun hatte ich Tavington genügend Zeit verschafft. Mein Onkel akzeptierte mein Märchen und nickte. "Gute Liebes, ich gehe in mein Büro, die Arbeit ruft. Schlaf gut!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er uns unwissend allein zurück. Breit grinsend beugte ich mich über die Bettkante. "Na bequem da unten?!" Tavington rappelte sich wütend dreinschauend auf. Rasch zog er sich an. Ich sah ihm dabei etwas verwirrt zu. "Sie müssen sich nicht beeilen, mein Onkel denkt sie wären weg." Mich ignorierend zog er seinen Gürtel fest, "Wer sagt, daß ich hier bleiben will?!" Mein Lächeln erstarb auf meinem Gesicht. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen, er war definitiv zu weit gegangen. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und zog mir mein Nachthemd über. "Tavington, sie haben sich nun genug Frechheiten herausgenommen, sie haben es überspitzt, Ihnen werde ich noch zeigen, dass ich mich nicht verarschen lassen!" Zielstrebig ging ich auf die Tür zu. Tavington schien zu durchschauen was ich vorhatte. Er lief zu mir und packte mich am Handgelenk. Energisch riß er mich zurück. "Wagt es MyLady, und sie werden den Alptraum ihres Leben erleben." Ich sah ihn wutentbrannt an. "Tavington, was glauben sie eigentlich? Ich wollte nett sein, ich habe sie nicht verraten, obwohl ich es hätte tun können! Aber ich wollte es nicht. Ich habe meinen Onkel für sie belogen. Und was ist der Dank? Anstatt, daß sie ein einziges Mal nett zu mir sind und nicht den Kotzbrocken raushängen lassen, sind sie unfreundlich wie eh und je. Gut, ich habe meinen guten Willen gezeigt. Ich wollte mich mit ihnen vertragen, aber sie scheinen den Kampf zu bevorzugen. Tavington, glauben sie mir, wenn sie kämpfen wollen, dann kriegen sie ihren Kampf. Und unterschätzen sie mich nicht. Ich brauche nicht meinen Onkel um gegen sie anzukommen. Ich habe meine eigenen Waffen!" Tavington hatte mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt und ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Seine Augen waren kalt und beißend, aber es schüchterte mich nicht ein. Gut ich wußte, daß er ein Mörder war, aber auch an meinen Fingern war das Blut anderer. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach zu sehr von mir selber überzeugt, doch ich wußte, daß ich niemals gegen diesen Menschen verlieren konnte und wollte. Der Colonel ließ meine Hand los. Ich sah ihn noch mal abschätzend an und rannte dann aus meinem Zimmer. Sollte er bloß denken ich würde zu meinem Onkel rennen, was ich aber eigentlich nicht vor hatte. Ich mußte einfach aus diesem verdammten Fort. Mir war es völlig egal ob ich ein Nachthemd trug und es dunkel draußen war. Ich lief zum Tor und wollte hindurch, doch sie versperrten mir den Weg. Einer der Offiziere sagte: "MyLady, ihr wollt doch nicht zu dieser späten Stunde hinaus?!" Mit bebender Stimme zischte ich zurück: "Wenn es nicht so wäre, würde ich nicht hier sein!" Der junge Mann sah mich überrascht an. "Bitte MyLady, das kann ich nicht verantworten." Ungeduldig stampfte ich auf. "Entweder sie lassen mich hinaus oder sie werden sich vor meinem Onkel verantworten müssen!" Verwirrt wechselten die Wachen Blicke. Dann öffnete der andere das Tor. "Gut MyLady, wie ihr wünscht." Das Tor öffnete sich und ich lief hindurch. Ich war raus, weg und frei.  
  
Tavington ging mir mit einem unguten Gefühl nach. Wie sehr er es doch haßte, dass Cornwallis mein Onkel war. Innerlich verabschiedete er sich bereits von seinem Pferd und ging dabei in den Flur. Doch anstatt einen fluchenden Cornwallis, sah er vom Treppenabsatz aus einen lachenden Cornwallis. Er hielt ein Whiskeyglas in der Hand und redete mit einem ihm unbekannten Gentleman. Der Colonel schnappte Worte wie ...." gute Arme"....."Ball"....."Vorfreude"......"zufrieden" auf. Nun, daß hörte sich nicht gerade an wie ....."Nichte mißbraucht"....."werde ihn hängen"......."ist tot". Hatte sie vielleicht doch nicht gesagt? Aber wenn nicht wo war sie dann? Sie war hinausgelaufen, denn im Haus schien sie nicht zu sein. Gut dachte er sich, dann war ja alles in Ordnung. Das Gefühl, was sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete, ignorierte er.  
  
Ich lief immer weiter, bis meine Füße schmerzten, mein Herz wild gegen meine Brustkorb klopfte, jeder Atemzug stach. Völlig fertig ließ ich mich auf die Knie fallen. Aber ich fühlte mich gut. Ich fühlte mich erleichtert. Das Laufen hatte mir geholfen meine Aggressionen und meine Frustration zu besänftigen. Kaum setzte sich mich auf den Boden, überkam mich eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit. Ich sah im leichten Licht des Mondes einen Baum und krabbelte darauf zu. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an und schloß die Augen. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment sehr glücklich und genoß die Ruhe der Nacht um mich.  
  
Tavington :  
  
Sie hatte mich nicht verraten, aber was dachte sie, ging sie davon aus ich würde ihr deshalb auf Ewig dankbar sein. Skeptisch sah ich auf den Offizier, der neben Cornwallis stand. Sie schienen sich dem Whisky ausgiebig hingegeben zu haben. Man sah deutlich die Wirkung dieses Getränks in ihren Augen. "Tavington, ich möchte Ihnen General Gimpel vorstellen. Ein kriegserfahrener Feldherr, der es sich nicht hat nehmen lassen uns hier in Fort Carolina zu besuchen.....General....das ist Colonel William Tavington , Kommandant der British Green Dragoons...seiner Majesty." Ich nahm Haltung an, legte eine Hand auf den Rücken und nickte dem Gimpel zu. Dieser sah mich etwas abschätzend an ...nickte mir kurz zu: " Sie sind also Tavington, Sir, interessant , ich habe mir oft vorgestellt wie Sie wohl so aussehen. Ganz England spricht von Ihnen, nun ihre Taten bleiben uns dort nicht verborgen." Das machte mich stolz, ich schien meinem Ziel deutlich näher gekommen zu sein. Man sprach wieder über die Tavingtons in England, in ganz England. "General, es ist mir eine Freude, diese Nachricht von Ihnen zu hören. Seid Euch gewiß das ich auch weiterhin alles für den Ruhm Englands tun werde...ich .." "Genug Tavington!" rief in diesem Moment Cornwallis. Mir war sofort klar, was nun wieder kam und ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Es waren Bemerkungen, wie man einen Kampf ausführen sollte , ehrenhaft....wie ein Gentleman. Nun das waren die Worte von Männern , die nicht in der ersten Reihe standen im Kampf, die nicht mit ihren Pferden durch die Kämpfe der Truppen ritten . Sie saßen weit hinten auf ihren Pferden , weit ab vom Kampfe selbst, gut behütet und waren die Herren über Leben und Tod. Manches Mal fragte ich mich schon wie es wohl aussehen würde, einem ehrenhaft den Kopf abzuschlagen. Gab es da einen Unterschied, ab ist ab, das zählte für mich und nur das. Tavington dachte ich bei mir, denke daran, die Ehre liegt im Ergebnis, nicht in den Mitteln. Und diese Ehre würde ich mir verschaffen, egal was es mich kostete. Ich verabschiedete mich formgemäß von den Beiden und schritt hinaus in den Hof. Es war eine wundervolle sternenklare Nacht, der Mond erleuchtete den Innenhof. Eigentlich hätte ich recht zufrieden sein können, aber dem war nicht so . Etwas in mir gab keine Ruhe, ich spürte Gefahr. Die zwei wachhabenden Offiziere am Tor unterhielten sich und schienen über etwas verärgert zu sein. Ich beschloß der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. "Meine Herren würden Sie mir sofort mitteilen was der Grund Ihres doch sehr erregten Gespräches ist?" "Colonel, es geht um MyLady Blaise, wir wissen nicht ob wir uns richtig verhalten haben und dann wäre da noch ...nun ja Colonel...sie ist sehr....ich sage mal ..eigenwillig...wir haben..." "Ich will hier nicht das Gestottere zweier anscheint unfähiger Offiziere vernehmen, ich verlange Klarheit, was ist mit ihr?" "Ja Sir! Wie sollen wir das erklären, nun MyLady hat so eben Fort Carolina verlassen und ist hinaus in die Nacht. Sir, wir haben wirklich alles versucht um sie daran zu hindern , aber MyLady......" Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. "Alles, Sie wagen zu sagen alles! Was sind Sie für ein Offizier, wenn Sie nicht mal in der Lage sind einer Lady Einhalt zu gebieten!" Nun galt es zu handeln, sie war in Gefahr. Wie konnte man nur so naiv und stur sein, verläßt mitten im Krieg das Fort, dachte sie etwa diese Bauern würden auf sie Rücksicht nehmen, nur weil sie eine Lady und die Nichte eines feindlichen Generals war. Big Ben schien meine Nervosität zu spüren, unruhig scharrte er im Stroh wie ich ihn sattelte. Wenige Minuten später verließ ich das Fort und ritt hinaus in die Nacht. Welche Richtung mochte sie genommen haben. Ich zögerte kurz und entschied mich dann, den Weg zum Fluß hinunter zu nehmen, vielleicht würde ich sie ja dort finden. Sie liebte diesen Fluß, ich hatte sie oft am Santee sitzen sehen. Eine fast unheimliche Stille erfüllte die Nacht. Vorsicht ritt ich dem Waldstück entgegen, der Feind konnte überall und zu jeder Zeit zuschlagen. Ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen, außerdem frage ich mich sowieso schon, warum ich das überhaupt tat. Sollte sie doch sehen wie sie zurecht kam, schließlich hatte sie ja das Fort aus freien Stücken verlassen. Plötzlich sah ich entfernt zwei Gestalten nahe eines Baumes vorbei schleichen. Ich hielt an und stieg ab. Big Ben wußte aus Erfahrung, das er sich ruhig zu verhalten hatte, auf ihn war Verlaß. So konnte ich mich ungehindert näher an den Platz ranschleichen. Eine dritte Person war zu erkennen. Sie lag auf dem Boden, hatte ihren Kopf auf eine Baumwurzel gelegt. Die Person schien zu schlafen, sie regte sich nicht schien es nicht zu spüren, daß die zwei sich ihr näherten. Dann im schwachen Licht des Mondes erkannte ich den Schlafenden, es war Lady Blaise. Die Rebellen kamen ihr immer näher, mein Gott dachte ich bei mir, steht auf, verdammt steh doch endlich auf. Sie rührte sich nicht. Der Größere der Beiden zog ein Messer aus seinem Stiefelschaft, ich mußte handeln, es blieb mir keine Zeit. Ich riss meinen Säbel aus dem Schaft und stürmte auf beide zu. Blaise wachte erschrocken auf und konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite wegdrehen, um nicht von dem Rebellen getroffen zu werden. Sie trat ihm im selben Augenblick die Füsse weg und er stürzte zu Boden. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich noch sehen wie sie nach seinem Messer griff, da traf mich das Beil des anderen am Arm. Es war ein kurzer, heftiger Schmerz, den ich verspürte. Blitzschnell hieb ich ihm meinen Säbel mitten in seine Brust, drehte es im gleichem Zug seitlich in ihm weg. Er sah mich noch verwundert an bevor er dann zusammenbrach. Ohne zu zögern stach ich nochmals nach. Eine Mischung aus Blut und Eingeweiden verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Ich stolperte leicht zurück und sah mich nach dem Zweiten um. Mein Arm schmerzte. Blaise kniete am Boden und atmete schwer. Unter ihr lag der Körper des Rebellen. In seiner Kehle steckte das Messer, sie hatte es ihm mitten in den Kehlkopf gerammt. Blut tropfte von ihren Händen. Ich ging auf sie zu, reichte ihr meine Hand woran sie sich hochzog. Wir standen uns einen Augenblick wortlos gegenüber, blickten uns in die Augen. "Geht es Ihnen gut MyLady, sind sie verletzt?" Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, war noch ganz ausser Atem. "Nein Sir, aber Sie. Lassen Sie mich Ihre Wunde anschauen." "Das ist nichts MyLady, das sind nur ..." "Ich habe Sie gebeten Tavington, zeigen Sie mir Ihre Verletzung, jetzt!" Ihre Worte klangen in einem Befehlston auf mich ein, als wären sie von einem General gesprochen. Ich kam nicht umhin und mußte lächeln, worauf sie mir einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. "Tavington, ich scherze nicht, ich will mir das anschauen!" "MyLady, ich wage es nicht zu bezweifeln, aber ich denke wir sollten hinunter zum Fluß, dort ist das Licht besser und wir könnten uns das Blut von den Händen waschen. Dort können Sie auch dann nach meiner Verletzung sehen, denn ich glaube kaum, daß Sie sich davon abhalten lassen." Innerlich mußte ich über ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Zustimmung lächeln. Aber da war auch noch was anderes, ich bewunderte sie. Sie hatte mit der gleichen Konsequenz einen Menschen vor ein paar Minuten getötet und sie überging es mit der selben Härte, wie ich es tat. Diese Frau war einfach faszinierend, mir war so eine Person wie sie es war noch nie begegnet. Ich holte Big Ben und wir schritten hinunter zum Santee. Das Wasser war trotz der Hitze am Tage nicht sehr warm. Auch das schien sie nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie öffnete ihr Kleid und ging hinein. Ich tat es ihr gleich, zog meine Sachen aus und trat neben sie. Leicht zittrig nahm sie meinen Arm und betrachtete meine Verletzung. Eine etwa 10 cm lange Wunde klaffte an meinem Oberarm. Es blutete nicht sonderlich stark und auch der Schmerz war erträglich. Sie riß einfach ein Stück Stoff aus ihrem Kleid, trat wieder neben mich, tunkte den Stoff ins Wasser und reinigte mir damit die Verletzung. Sanft strich sie über meinen Arm. Ich beobachtete sie genau, sie war wunderschön, wie sie so da stand. Langsam zog ich sie näher, blickte ihr in die Augen. Wir fühlten es in dem Moment beide, wir wollten uns, jetzt und hier. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme, ihre Haut glänzte im sanften Schein des Mondes. In dem Moment hatte ich keine Geduld mehr für ein langes Vorspiel, sie erregte mich einfach zu stark. Ich nahm ihren Kopf in meine Hände und küßte sie hart und verlangend. Auch sie schien nicht länger warten zu wollen und glitt mit ihren Händen über meinen Rücken, presste ihren Körper gegen meinen. Langsam begann ich mit der Zunge über ihren Hals zu gleiten, während Blaise mir an den Hintern griff und ihn fest massierte. Das steigerte mein Verlangen, ich drehte sie um, küßte ihre Schultern und biss sanft hinein. Mit einer Hand griff ich zwischen ihre Schenkel, mit der anderen um ihre Hüfte und hob sie leicht an. Ich drang mit einem heftigen Stoß in sie ein, sie schrie vor Lust und presste sich feste gegen mich. Sanft massierte ich ihre Brüste, drang immer fester mit meinen Glied in sie ein. Wir hatten die Welt um uns vergessen, das hier war alles was nun zählte. Sie entglitt mir und legte sich ins seichte Wasser am Rande des Flusses. Ich ging zu ihr und drückte ihre Schenkel zur Seite, drang erneut tief und fest in sie ein. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich hart in meine Schulter, sie genoß jeden Stoß und kam mir bereitwillig entgegen. Ihre Scheidenmuskeln zogen sich fest um mein Glied. Wir liebten uns so heftig , rutschen dabei immer weiter über den Schlick. Zärtlich glitt sie mit ihrer Zunge über meinen Hals, biss sanft hinein. Das steigerte mein Verlangen noch mehr und ich nahm sie mit langen, kräftigen Stößen, genoß jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut und küßte sie. Fordernd kreiste sie mit ihrem Becken und kam mir immer schneller entgegen. Diesem Druck hielten wir dann auch beide nicht mehr lange Stand. Ich fühlte wie auch sie heftig kam, als ich mich tief in ihr ergoß. Erschöpft und völlig ausser Atem blieben wir am Flußufer noch eine Weile so liegen. Der Mond leuchtete über uns und seit einer langen Zeit, erschien die Welt für mich in einem anderen Licht. Ich fühlte mich gerade sehr glücklich, etwas, was mir sonst als Luxus erschien, Luxus, den ich mir nicht leisten konnte, wollte. Das Donnern einer Kanone holte uns dann relativ schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. Krieg! Wir zogen uns rasch an und kehrten gemeinsam auf Big Ben zum Fort zurück. Die Offiziere am Tor wagten nicht etwas zu sagen, sie sahen das Blut an unserer Kleidung und ich genoß die Angst in ihren Gesichtern, sie schienen um ihren Posten zu fürchten. Im Haus war alles ruhig, es war friedlich und dunkel, wie wir die Diele betraten. Leise schlichen wir die Treppe hinauf zu unseren Zimmern. So wie wir aussahen, mußte uns Cornwallis nun wirklich nicht sehen und auf seine Fragen, wollten wir jetzt auch verzichten. Vor ihrer Zimmertür blieben wir stehen. " Ich werde Ihnen noch den Arm verbinden Sir kommen Sie bitte herein." Ich zögerte, etwas kam plötzlich in mir auf, ein anderes Gefühl. Sie war mir zu vertraut geworden, sie kannte mich schon fast zu gut, empfand ich. Mir wurde in dem Moment zum ersten Male bewußt das es mehr war wie nur Verlangen nach ihrem Körper. Es wurde mir bewußt, ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Ein Gedanke der mir jetzt zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht gefiel. Was wäre wenn sie nicht das Gleiche empfindet, wenn sie nur spielt. Ich würde angreifbar, verletzbar und das wäre Schwäche. Dieses Wort was ich am meisten von allen hasste. Sie sollte es nicht wissen, nicht jetzt, später vielleicht, wenn überhaupt. Mein Blick verfinsterte sich, leicht hob sich meine Augenbraue und ich trat vor sie. "Was heisst hier, kommen Sie herein! MyLady, ich denke Sie haben doch für heute genügend Spaß gehabt. Nun wird es Zeit, dass ich auf mein Zimmer geh." "Tavington! Was heißt das jetzt wieder, was soll das?" "Was das heißt MyLady, es heißt das sie sich jetzt allein in ihrem Bett langweilen werden." Ich war gerade im Begriff die Türklinke meines Zimmers herunter zudrücken, da traf mich was hart im Rücken. Wie ich mich umdrehte, sah ich das sie ihren Schuh nach mir geworfen hatte. Wütend stand sie vor ihrem Zimmer, ihre dunklen Augen funkelten vor Zorn. " Sie sind das Allerletzte Tavington, das Allerletzte......Sie...Sie....Mistkerl.....was...bilden Sie sich nur ein!" Ich lächelte zu ihr hinüber. "Das ich das Allerletzte bin MyLady, das Allerletzte für heute hoffe ich doch!" Lachend begab ich mich in mein Zimmer, während draussen auf dem Flur ihre Flüche zu hören waren. Wie ich jedoch so auf meinem Bett lag, war ich alles andere als zufrieden mit mir. Insgeheim hoffte ich jetzt keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Der Schlaf, der mich dann überkam, hinderte mich an weiteren Gedanken. Er gab mir neue Kraft für den Tag, der nun auf mich zu kam.  
  
Blaise:  
  
Völlig überrascht und alleine blieb ich im Flur zurück. Die anfängliche Wut wich schnell einer grausamen Traurigkeit. Ich wußte einfach nicht, wie ich nun mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Immer wieder verletzte er mich und dann kam er um mich zu retten. Wieso nur? Konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, wenn er mich schon nicht wollte. War ich ein billiges Spielzeug für ihn. Ich starrte die Tür an, Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und liefen über meine Wangen. Meine Knie wurden weich. Ich drehte mich um und ließ mich an seiner Tür hinunter gleiten. Dort zog ich die Knie an meinen Körper und vergrub das Gesicht in den Stoff meines Nachhemdes. Leise schluchzte ich hinein. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so unglücklich gewesen. Meine Familie, mein Verlobter, meine Freunde, sie alle waren mir egal, ich konnte sie ohne nur eine Träne zu vergießen in England zurücklassen. Wieso fiel es mir dann so schwer bei diesem Colonel. Er war brutal, ein Bastard ohne Mitleid. Aber etwas sagte mir, dass er nicht immer so war und ich wußte es ja auch. Nur ich verstand nicht, wieso er mir immer wieder weh tat. Ich hätte ihm schon längst alles zerstören können. Ein Wort an meinen Onkel würde reichen, um ihn zu ruinieren, aber ich wollte und konnte es nicht. Ich hatte es nie wirklich vorgehabt. Es war kalt um mich und ich zog die Beine näher an meinen Körper. Nun war ich alleine, vollkommen alleine. Ich hatte niemanden mehr. Nach England wollte ich nicht zurück, doch bleiben konnte ich hier auch nicht mehr. Sein Anblick würde von nun an Qualen bedeuten. Sein Grinsen, wenn er mich sehen würde, machte mich beim bloßen Gedanken krank. Zitternd zog ich mich am Türpfosten hoch und ging langsam mit weichen Knien in mein Zimmer. Dort legte ich mich auf mein Bett, rollte mich zusammen und schloß die Augen. Sie waren so schwer, ob vor Müdigkeit oder wegen den Tränen. Ich schlief ein und hatte einen Alptraum. Als ich erwachte, lag ich wild um mich schlagend neben meinem Bett. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Schweiß oder Tränen waren, die über mein Gesicht liefen. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen ging ich auf meinen Balkon. Ich sah an mir hinab und erblickte das Loch fehlenden Stoffes, daß ich für Tavington herausgerissen hatte. Erneut liefen heiße Tränen über mein Gesicht. Der Mond stand nun tief über dem Wald und berührte bereits die Baumspitzen. Nimm mich mit, wenn du untergehst, dachte ich. Langsam ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und kuschelte mich tief in mein Bett. Ich verfiel in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Maggi in mein Zimmer. Sie zog wie immer die Gardinen zurück und ich blinzelte. Draußen regnete es und dicke Tropfen schlugen gegen mein Fenster. Mürrisch drehte ich mich auf die Seite. "Will mein essn hier haben....."nuschelte ich verschlafen. Mit einem "sehr wohl, MyLady" huschte sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ich streckte mich und ergriff dann meinen Morgenmantel. Schnell zog ich ihn über und setzte mich im Bett aufrecht. Wie immer hatte Maggi vergessen, die Tür zu schließen und somit mußte ich mit ansehen, wie Tavington aus seinem Zimmer trat. Bevor sich unsere Blicke treffen konnten, sah ich hinaus aus dem verregneten Fenster. In diesem Moment war ich überrascht von mir selber. Es tat nicht mal weh. Ich spürte in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr. Mein Herz schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Ich hörte ihn, wie er kurz seine Uniform zurechtrückte und dann den Flur hinabging. Wieso eigentlich lag ich in meinem Bett? Ich wollte aufstehen, was unternehmen und erleben. Wenn der werte Colonel seinem normalen Leben nachging wieso nicht auch ich? Ich sprang aus meinem Bett und lief zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Dort suchte ich mir ein dunkelgrünes Samtkleid heraus, das mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt war. Perfekt, dachte ich mir. Ich rief Maggi, daß sie das Frühstück doch nicht hochbringen braucht und befahl ihr mir beim Ankleiden zu helfen. Nach einem kurzen aber heißen Bad entschied ich den Verband wegzulassen. Zwar war die Wunde noch nicht verheilt, aber ich hatte keinen Lust mehr ihn weiter zu tragen. Vorsichtig zog ich das Kleid an und ließ Maggi das schwarze Korsett schließen. Dann kämmte ich meine Haare durch und ließ sie offen über meinen Rücken fallen. Mit einem leichten Make-up und meinem Lieblingsparfüm ging ich die Treppe hinunter und trat in das Büro meines Onkels. Er saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kritzelte irgendwas in seine Memoiren. Mit einem freundlichen "Guten Morgen" ließ ich mich in einen kleinen Sessel nieder. Er schaute auf und lächelte mich an. "Guten Morgen meine Liebe. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?" Ich log ohne rot zu werden. "Ja ich habe vorzüglich geschlafen, Onkel. Seid ihr heute sehr beschäftigt? Soll ich euch lieber alleine lassen?" Cornwallis legte die Feder zur Seite. "Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid, daß ich so wenig Zeit für dich habe. Ich hoffe doch du langweilst dich nicht zu sehr, mein Liebling?!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Onkel, ich langweile mich nicht, sicher nicht." Nein langweilig war es hier in der Tat nicht. Soviel erlebt hatte ich in London nicht in einem Monat. Es klopfte und ein alter Mann in Uniform trat in den Raum. Mein Onkel begrüßte ihn. "General Gimpel, wie ich sehe sind sie erwacht und bereit zum Aufbruch." Er schaute zu mir. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine Nichte Lady Zabini. Sie ist zur Zeit zu Besuch in North Carolina." Der General musterte mich und sagte dann: "Ist es nicht ungewöhnlich eine junge Dame in einem Fort?" Ich wollte antworten doch Cornwallis unterbrach mich. Mein Onkel schien seinen Unterton nicht zu hören und erwiderte fröhlich. "Ich gehe kurz um meine Garderobe zu wechseln." Ich bliebt mit Gimpel alleine zurück. Er ging auf eine kleine Kommode zu und goß sich Whiskey ein. "Ich halte es für überflüssig, sich noch mehr Ballast in ein Fort zu holen, MyLady. Ich finde, Frauen haben hier nichts zu suchen!" Meine Gesichtszüge entglitten mir und ich starrte ihn an. "Nun, Frauen können nicht kämpfen, sie sind schwach und hilflos. Sie gehören in ein sicheres Heim." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Wieder einer mit dieser Einstellung. Oh wie mich das ankotzte. "Sir, bei allem Respekt, ich kann mit dem Säbel, sowie mit einer Muskete genauso gut umgehen, wie ein Offizier, den mein Onkel selber lehrte es mich. Würden sie mich nun entschuldigen, ich habe zu tun!" Mit diesen Worten verließ ich das Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Flur trat ich mit voller Wucht vor eine Vase mit Blumen darin und kickte sie aus der Eingangstür. Ich war so geladen. Doch ich mußte mich beruhigen. Langsam ging ich im Kreis, bis ich innerlich wieder ruhiger war. Gemütlich trat ich dann in den Speisesaal, wo jeden Moment das Essen aufgetragen werden sollte. Tavington stand am Fenster und bemerkte mich nicht. Ich wollte mich auf meinem Stuhl niederlassen, da kam ein junger Offizier angeeilt. Er zog den Stuhl zurück und rückt ihn an den Tisch als ich Platz genommen hatte. Ich schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, daß er herzlich erwiderte. Um nicht alleine zu bleiben, um auf das Essen zu warten, sprach ich ihn an. "Sir, darf ich nach ihrem Namen fragen?" Der Mann verneigte sich und antwortete: "Mein Name ist Captain Harris." Ich nickte leicht. "Freut mich sie kennenzulernen...mein Name ist Blaise Zabini." Der Captain nahm meine Hand und küßte sie. In diesem Moment drehte sich Tavington um und blickte mich an. Ich schaute zurück zu Harris und lächelte ihn an. Ich spürte den Blick des Colonels, wie er mich halb durchbohrte und ich genoß es. Er wollte mich nicht, also würde ich ihm nicht nachlaufen. "Captain Harris, darf ich fragen ob sie Schach spielen?" Ich fragte mit Absicht ziemlich laut so das Tavington es hören mußte. Der Captain sah mich überrascht an und nickte dann: "Ja MyLady, ich spiele es sogar sehr gerne." Ich lächelte zuckersüß und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Gut, dann treffen wir uns gleich nach dem Frühstücken in dem kleinen Salon. Ich fordere sie heraus." Ich nickte und wendete mich meiner Servierte zu. Der junge Mann verbeugte sich und huschte zu seinen Kumpanen. Ich sah zwar das Gesicht von Tavington nicht, aber ich wußte, daß er kochte. Ich war doch nicht so dumm zu bemerken, wie sehr er es haßte wenn ich mit anderen Männern sprach. Vielleicht war er nun der Meinung ich wollte ihn eifersüchtig machen. Nun, daß war nicht der Fall. Das Thema hatte sich seid gestern abend für mich erledigt. Ich, Blaise Zabini, hatte es wahrlich nicht nötig, hinter irgendwem her zu rennen. Ich wußte, wenn dem Colonel wirklich was an mir lag, würde er auf mich zukommen, wenn nicht, na für den Fall war ich ab jetzt zumindest nicht mehr alleine. Tavington hatte nun die Wahl, sein Stolz oder ich.  
  
Das Frühstück wurde hereingebracht und ich futterte alles in mich hinein. Tavington war nun vollkommen aus meinen Gedanken gestrichen, ich bemerkte ihn nicht einmal. Ich beeilte mich, um noch schnell hoch in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Ich wollte mich kurz frisch machen. Jedoch machte ich einen Fehler und bemerkte nicht, daß Tavington mir folgte.  
  
Eilig huschte ich in mein Zimmer. Ich ließ mich auf den kleinen Hocker vor meinem Schminktisch fallen und kämmte mir meine Haare durch, als mich plötzlich jemanden von hinten packte. Ich drehte mich erschrocken herum und sah Tavington hinter mir stehen. Sein Gesicht war eiskalt. Entsetzt über seine Härte versuchte ich mich loszustrampeln. Doch er packte nur fester zu und schnürte mir fast den Atem ab. Mit einem heftigen Stoß warf er mich auf mein Bett. Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln doch er war schneller und setzte sich auf mich. Mit Gewalt drückte er meine Hände unter seine Knie und sah mich an. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Bis jetzt war immer alles ein Spiel gewesen, doch das hier war kein Spiel. Ich sah ihm in die Augen. "Colonel, was haben sie vor?!"  
  
Tavington:  
  
Ich sah die Angst in ihren Augen, sie schien meinen Haß zu spüren, den ich in diesem Moment auf sie hatte. Mir gingen ihre Worte nicht aus dem Kopf und auch nicht ihr Lächeln, daß sie dem Captain entgegen brachte -es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen-, jetzt würde sie mich kennenlernen. "MyLady, wonach Sie es ihrer Meinung nach denn aus?" Ich legte meine Hände um ihren Hals und drückte etwas zu. "Glauben Sie es wäre mir entgangen wie Sie sich Harris angeboten haben? Schach spielen nennt man das also in Ihren Kreisen, ja? Nun dann werde ich das Spiel jetzt mal beginnen und wie Sie sehen liegt Ihre Figur bereits unten." Sie zappelte heftig, versuchte sich zu befreien und rang immer wieder nach Luft. Ich ließ ihr genug um zu atmen obwohl ich durchaus in der Lage und Wut gewesen wäre, ihr ein Ende zu bereiten. Rasch löste ich den Gürtel meiner Uniform, band damit ihre Hände auf den Rücken. "Sie werden es nicht wagen Tavington!" schrie sie immer wieder. Auf ihrem Schminktisch sah ich ein großes Seidentuch, ich eilte hinüber, holte es. Sie wollte gerade zu Tür laufen, da erwischte ich sie am Arm und schmiß sie zurück auf das Bett. So leicht machte ich es ihr nicht, sie konnte mir gar nicht entkommen. Mit den Tuch knebelte ich sie und begann sie dann auszuziehen. Sicherheitshalber schloß ich vorher noch ihre Türe ab, eine Störung in dieser Situation konnte und wollte ich mir nicht erlauben. Sie trat mit ihren Füssen nach mir und traf mich dabei kurz am Arm. Meine Wunde öffnete sich wieder und begann zu bluten, es war mir egal, ich würde ihr jetzt schon zeigen was sie verdiente. Mit raschen Griffen öffnete ich ihr Korsett und riß es von ihrem Körper, das selbe tat ich mit ihrem Schlüpfer. Da lag sie nun, zappelte wie wild was mich noch mehr erregte. Ich zog schnell meine Uniform aus und legte mich zu ihr ins Bett. "Nun MyLady können wir mit dem Spiel beginnen. Hätten Sie gerne den ersten Zug? Oh verzeiht mir die törichte Frage, Ihr seid ja nicht in der Lage zu antworten, ich vergaß. Dann werde ich wohl entscheiden wer von uns damit anfängt." Heftig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, warf ihn hin und her. Kleine Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, doch die konnten mich nicht erweichen, sowas hatte bei mir noch nie gezählt. "Ihr braucht doch nicht weinen, Ihr habt doch mit dem Spiel schon begonnen, unten im Speisesaal, MyLady, Ihr habt also die Farbe weiß. Jetzt jedoch ist schwarz am Zuge." Ich riß ihre Beine weit auseinander und kniete mich zwischen sie. Immer wieder versuchte sie mich wegzutreten, ich drückte meine Hände auf ihre Knöchel und winkelte ihre Beine hoch an. Ich legte mich auf sich und drückte ihre Beine noch weiter auseinander und drang mit meinem Glied hart in sie ein. Sie sollte kriegen was sie meiner Meinung nach von Harris wollte, nur nicht von ihm sondern von mir. Mit kräftigen Stößen nahm ich mir das was sie mir jetzt wohl bereitwillig nicht mehr geben wollte. Ich spürte wie sie sich innerlich verkrampfte, wie sie mit aller Kraft versuchte mich daran zu hindern tiefer in sie einzudringen. Ihre Anspannung reizte mich noch mehr, ich küßte ihre warmen wohlgeformten Brüste und spielte mit der Zunge leicht über ihre Brustwarzen, legte meine Hand unter ihren Po um noch weiter in sie einzudringen. Ganz allmählich schien ihr Widerstand nachzulassen. Sie kam meinen Bewegungen mit ihrem Becken entgegen, legte ihre Beine um meine Hüften. Ich wußte, dass sie mich in jenem Moment zwar hasste, jedoch hatte ihre Lust wohl auch über ihren Verstand gesiegt. Immer heftiger und leidenschaftlicher liebten wir uns. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller, ich öffnete den Knebel und löste den Gürtel an ihren Händen. Ich küßte sie wild, presste meine Zunge in ihren Mund, wo sie sofort begann sie mit ihrer Zunge zu umspielen. Es war ein Feuer, das bei ihr in mir brannte, ein Feuer das sie jedesmal neu entfachte und das wie ich hoffte , nie erlöschen würde. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in meinen Rücken , sie kam meinen Stößen verlangend entgegen. Ich dreht mich mit ihr um, legte mich auf den Rücken. Sie strich mit den Händen über meinen Bauch hinunter zu meinen Lenden, nahm mein Glied in ihre Hand und massierte es mit rhythmisch, kräftigen Bewegungen. Mir schien es als würden meine Sinne schwinden, ich konnte nur noch stoßweise atmen. Mein Verlangen nach ihr wurde immer stärker, ich wollte das sie es jetzt tat, ich drängte ihr mit der Hüfte entgegen. Mit den Fingerspitzen begann ich ihre Schultern ihren Hals und die Haut hinter ihren Ohren zärtlich zu streicheln, nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände und drückte ihn sanft hinab. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund, zuerst nur ganz wenig und berührte mein Glied mit ihren Lippen. Ich drückte mich fest zurück ins Kissen, krallte meine Hände in die Bettdecke und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht verhindern. In ihren Augen schimmerten im Licht der Sonne ihre Sinnlichkeit wieder. Obwohl es mir schwer fiel auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Ich sah wie sie ihren Mund weit öffnete und ich spürte im selben Moment wie sich ihre Lippen gefühlvoll um mein Glied legten und langsam drang ich in ihren Mund ein. Ein tiefer Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr meinen Körper, sie hatte mich ganz aufgenommen, ich war in ihrem Mund versunken, ich bebte. Feste presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und begann die Bewegungen ihres Mundes meinen Stößen anzupassen. Mein Herz schlug so heftig, dass ich meinen Puls in den Schläfen spürte, ich war ihr unterlegen. Jeden Muskel meines Körpers spannte ich an und versuchte nicht jetzt schon in ihr zu kommen. Ich beugte mich vor und nahm ihren Kopf in meine Hände, zog sie dann vorsichtig hoch zu mir. Ein Zittern durchfuhr mich wie sie über mich glitt und ihre Brustwarzen meine Haut streiften. Ihre Schenkel legten sich an meine Hüften, sie drückte sie leicht zusammen, sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. Ich berührte ihre Brüste, begann sie zärtlich zu kneten, spielte mit den Daumen über ihre Nippel bis diese hart und feste wurden. Sie legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut aufzuschreien, wie ich dann mein Glied tief und ruckartig in ihre Scheide stieß. Sofort fing sie an mit ihrem Becken auf mir zu kreisen und ich beschleunigte die Bewegungen mit denen ich in sie drang. Wild kam sie mir mit ihrem Becken entgegen und obgleich ich kaum noch Luft bekam, küßten wir uns leidenschaftlich. Mit den Händen strich ich immer wieder durch ihr Haar, sie hatte ihre Stirn an die meine gelegt, wir sahen uns an. Beide verspürten wir den Druck der nun in uns war. Sie bohrte ihre Finger fest in meine Oberarme, wie sie mit einem lauten Aufschrei ihren Höhepunkt bekam. Feste und ekstatisch zuckten ihre Muskeln um mein Glied, pressten sich hart um es zusammen. Ich drückte mich ein letztes Mal tief in sie und spürte wie auch ich in ihr explodierte. Erschöpft sanken wir ineinander, schloßen die Augen und ich hatte den Wunsch, daß dieser Augenblick ewig dauern möge. Zum ersten Mal wollte ich sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen, sie in meinen Armen halten und den Duft ihrer samtweichen Haut weiter tief in mich einatmen. Ich weiss nicht mehr wie lange wir wortlos so da lagen, erst das Trompeten des Wachpostens brachte mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Nervös sprang ich auf und lief zum Fenster. Vorsichtig schob ich die Gardine zur Seite und sah hinaus. Auf dem Hof war eine Truppe mit Gefangenen angekommen. General Cornwallis schritt aufgeregt an dem leitenden Offizier vorbei und rief ihm etwas zu. Ich konnte seine Worte von hier oben nicht verstehen, konnte es aber auch nicht riskieren auf den Balkon zu gehen und entdeckt zu werden. O´Hara trat hinzu, fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und da vernahm ich meinen Namen. "Tavington, verdammt ! Wo steckt er denn ? Immer wenn was passiert ist er nicht aufzufinden !" Cornwallis schien ausser sich vor Zorn, es galt zu handeln und das möglichst schnell. Ich mußte auf den Hof, dringenst, er wollte mich sehen, etwas war passiert. Rasch drehte ich mich um und sah dann ihr Gesicht. Sie stand vor mir und schaute mich mit ihren dunklen Augen an. " Nun Colonel, seid Ihr zufrieden mit dem was Ihr getan habt. Was wird jetzt, wollt Ihr wieder hinaus und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen? Das werde ich diesmal nicht mehr zulassen!" "MyLady es ist jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt für solch ein Gespräch. Ich muß..." "Tavington, Sie verstehen mich nicht. Ich sagte gerade Sie werden nicht so einfach gehen. Diesmal nicht!" Ihre Worte klangen ruhig, jedoch liessen sie keinen Zweifel aufkommen, daß es ihr ernst war. "Was wollt Ihr MyLady. Ich muß hinunter zu Eurem Onkel, Ihr hört es doch sie rufen nach mir." Mit einen durchdringenden Blick sah sie mich an. "Was ich will , das fragt Ihr. Ihr wagt es in Eurer Lage zu fragen was ich will ? Euch Tavington! Ich lasse mich nicht benutzen und ablegen wie ein Handtuch. Diesmal werde ich Euch sehr wehtun wenn Ihr nicht tut was ich verlang." Ich lächelte. "Ihr mir wehtun MyLady? Meint ihr wegen meinem Arm, nun MyLady auch wenn es noch etwas blutet, seid unbesorgt das macht mir nichts." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte mir erneut in die Augen. "Eben Tavington, Sie sagen es. Es blutet und genau dieses Blut von Euch befindet sich mitten in meinem Bett. Was glauben Sie Colonel wird man denken, wie es dort hinein kam?" Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Verdammt, sie hatte mich erneut in ihrer Hand und ich hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit um mir was passendes auszudenken. Erneut vernahm ich den Ruf meines Namens. "MyLady, Sie scheinen das Spiel heute gewonnen zu haben, nennt mir rasch genau was Ihr verlangt." Ich schob sie bei Seite und zog mir meine Uniform wieder an. "Ich verlange das Sie mir Respekt gegenüber erweisen Sir. Respekt und die Achtung die ich verdiene. Ich bin nicht eine Ihrer billigen Huren, die Sie sich nach Lust und Laune nehmen können, wann es Ihnen beliebt Sir! Sie werden jetzt einmal ein bisschen nach meiner Pfeife tanzen Tavington, auch wenn es Ihnen nicht passt. Es soll auch nicht Ihr Nachteil sein. Ich kenne eine Menge wichtiger Leute die Ihnen bei Ihrem Bestreben nach Macht und Ruhm behilflich sein könnten." Ich zupfte die Jacke meiner Uniform zurecht und ging zu ihr. "MyLady, ich weiss das ich in einer pikären Lage bin, also was genau ist Euer Begehr?" Unruhig legte ich den Gürtel um. "Ab heute Colonel, genau ab jetzt, stehen Sie mir zur Verfügung, wann , wo und wie ich es will. Ich hoffe Colonel, wir haben uns diesmal verstanden!" Ihre Worte drangen hart in mein Ohr, ich schaute sie an und sah das ich mir jetzt keinen Gegenspruch leisten konnte. "MyLady wenn Ihr es dann so wollt, ich muß es annehmen. Gut Ihr habt gesiegt, doch über eins seid Euch gewiß, Ihr wißt nicht was Ihr bekommt!" Ich nahm kurz Haltung vor ihr an, nickte und schritt zur Tür. "Weiss ich das nicht Tavington? Wir werden sehen Sir, warten wir es ab." Für eine Sekunde kam mir der Gedanke ihr zu widersprechen, aber ich tat es nicht, öffnete die Tür und schritt ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen hinaus. Sie hatte es geschafft, dieser Gedanke war wie ein Blitzschlag in meinem Kopf. Eilig lief ich die Treppe hinab und hinaus auf den Hof. Als Cornwallis mich erblickte verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Seinen Zorn konnte man nicht übersehen, sein Gesicht lief rot an vor Wut. "Colonel können Sie mir eigentlich mal erklären, wo Sie stecken den ganzen Tag hier im Fort. Mal findet man Sie bei den Ställen, mal im Salon oder Sie reiten ohne Abmeldung hinaus! Wo zum Teufel waren Sie jetzt schon wieder?" "MyLord ich ....." "Bei mir Onkel! Colonel Tavington war bei mir!" Es kam mir vor als würde mein Herz aufhören zu schlagen, sie tat es also doch. Sie würde mich verraten. Sie stand oben auf ihrem Balkon und lächelte zufrieden den General an. "Bei Dir Liebes? Wieso bei Dir?" "Das werde ich Dir später erklären, ich sehe doch Du hast zu tun. Der Colonel kann also nichts dazu nicht da gewesen zu sein Onkel, seid also nicht zu streng mit ihm:" Mit einem noch bezaubernderen Lächeln schritt sie wieder in ihr Zimmer hinein. Cornwallis starrte noch etwas entgeistert zu dem Balkon hinauf und räusperte sich dann kurz. "Nun ja.....ähm...Tavington...was...nun was immer auch , es geht jetzt hier um die Tatsache, dass die Milizen es gewagt haben, einen unserer Proviantwagen zu überfallen. Er würde mit 20 Mann eskortiert und trotzdem ist es denen wieder einmal gelungen, ihn für sich in Beschlag zu nehmen. Sie Tavington reiten jetzt augenblicklich mit ihrer Truppe hinaus und bringen mir die Verantwortlichen ! Sofort, ich will Resultate sehen Colonel, Resultate!" Kurz darauf verließ ich mit meinen Männer das Fort. Es gab nur einen Ort der mir direkt einfiel und ich war mir sicher dort würden wir den Wagen finden. Der Black Swamp, die alte spanische Mission. Was ich allerdings zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste war , es handelte sich um einen Hinterhalt. Die Milizen hatten sich mit einigen Kolonisten zusammen getan und erwarteten uns. Das was mir an diesem Morgen noch als große Pech und Unglück vorkam, sollte mir am gleichen Abend das Leben retten. Blaise!  
  
Blaise:  
  
Sehr zufrieden mit mir selber ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich hatte es geschafft ihn an mich zu binden. Mit diesem Vorteil in der Tasche würde ich mich zunächst erst mal dafür rächen, was er mir angetan hatte. Ich würde ihm zeigen, daß man sich nicht nehmen kann was man will und vor allem nicht mit Gewalt. Es hatte weh getan, zumindest zu Beginn, und das wollte ich ihm nicht verzeihen. Einen kleinen Schock hatte ich ihm eben schon verpaßt. Ich wußte dass er gedacht hatte ich würde ihn doch verraten. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, daß ich es ohne Probleme tun würde. Er unterschätzte mich immer noch maßlos und das war ein Fehler. Aber ich würde ihm schon zeigen, wo seine Grenzen lagen und die hatte er heute wesentlich überschritten.  
  
Ich hörte wie die Dragons aus dem Fort ritten. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit, doch ich nahm es nicht als solches wahr. Ich blieb noch eine Weile liegen und begann dann mich anzukleiden und fertig zu machen.  
  
Die Sonne schien draußen und nachdem ich ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte, gesellte ich mich zum ersten Mal zu den anderen Damen im Fort. Es waren drei an der Zahl und die Ehefrauen der Offiziere. Ich unterhielt mich mit ihnen, trank Tee und lachte völlig angeödet über ihre flachen Witze. Gesprächsthemen wie Perücken und ähnliches reizten mich nicht im geringsten und ich hörte auch bald nicht mehr zu. Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Tavington. Wenn er von seiner Mission zurück war, würde ich ihn mir schnappen und ihn dazu zwingen, die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen. Ja genau, das wollte ich tun. Ich grinste und die anderen Frauen sahen mich überrascht an. Wie gut, daß niemand meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Zumindest hoffte ich das, denn plötzlich musterte mich Lady Milford und sagte in einem schnippigen Ton: "Lady Zabini, wie ich sehe, verstehen sie sich sehr gut mit Colonel Tavington, nicht wahr?" In dem Moment schaute ich etwas überrascht und verschluckte mich am Tee. "Ähm....er ist ein interessanter Mann, Lady Milford und er ist so freundlich, mir ab und zu Gesellschaft zu leisten, da ich nicht alleine aus dem Fort darf." Die drei Frauen lachten nun zickig auf. "So, Gesellschaft leisten, ja in der Tat, das merkt man, meine Liebe. Aber findet ihr nicht, daß er...nun ja...nichts für euch ist?" Sie sah mich spitz an. Etwas verdattert antwortete ich: "Nein, daß finde ich nicht...wieso auch?" Lady Milford stellte ihre Tasse ab. "Meine Liebe, sind sie doch noch fast ein Kind, Tavington ist ein Mann. Ich denke er braucht eine richtige Frau und ihr einen Spielgefährten." Meine Gesichtszüge wurden hart, mein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Nun, MyLady Milford, vielleicht bin ich genau das, was der Colonel will und keine vertrocknete, alte und frustrierte Schachtel wie manch andere hier im Fort." Mit diesen klaren Worten erhob ich mich und ging zurück ins Haus. Wut kochte in mir und ich mußte mich beherrschen nichts kaputtzumachen. Ich ging auf mein Zimmer und setzte mich mit einem Zeichenblock und einem Bleistift auf meinen Balkon. Die Landschaft und das Wetter war herrlich und ich wollte diesen Moment festhalten. So verbrachte ich den Morgen und den halben Nachmittag damit, die Skizze anzufertigen. Da nun aber mein Rücken völlig verspannt war, entschloß ich mich, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und mein Pferd Attaché zu besuchen. Ich trat aus dem Haus und ging in Richtung Stall. Auf dem Hof stand eine Art Gefängnis und einige Gefangene saßen darin. Gefangene dachte ich, was nützt so was. Sie waren überflüssig und hatten keinen großen Nutzen. Oder doch?  
  
Zwei Seiten des Käfigs waren zu, so dass sie mich nicht bemerkten. Ich konnte sie zwar auch nicht sehen, aber dafür hören. Was ich in dem Moment belauschte, ließ mein Blut in meinen Adern erfrieren. Ein Mann mit heiserer Stimme krächzte. "Heute werden sie diesen Bastard kriegen, da bin ich sicher." Zu erst ignorierte ich es und ging weiter doch ein Satz ließ mich stutzen. "Ja, dieser Butcher wird heute sein blaues Wunder leben." Butcher, schoß es mir durch den Kopf, das war Tavington. Ich blieb stehen und ging dichter an die Männer heran. Jemand sprach. "Ich bringe dieses Opfer gerne und lasse mich gefangen nehmen, solange der Hinterhalt im Black Swamp gelingt." Ein andere lachte. "Martin ist schon ein verteufelter Fuchs. Er wird das schon machen, da bin ich sicher. Er wird sich diesen verdammten Colonel schnappen und wird nicht viel von ihm übrig lassen." Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Tavington war in Gefahr und wußte nichts davon. Er mußte in den Black Swamp geritten sein und dort warteten bereits die Milizen um sie alle zu töten. Ich packte meinen Rock fest und lief so schnell ich konnte ins Haus zurück. Ich rannte in das Büro meines Onkels, doch er war nicht da. Ich traf nur Maggi an, die Staub wischte. "Maggi, wo ist Cornwallis?! Es ist sehr dringend!" Sie sah mich überrascht an :" MyLady, euer Onkel hat das Fort verlassen, um Vorbereitungen für den Ball zu treffen. General O'Hara und einige Soldaten sind mit ihnen mitgeritten." Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Tavington war in höchster Gefahr und niemand war da um mir zu helfen. Oder nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Es war jemand der mir helfen konnte. Mein Säbel, meine Musketen und mein Pferd. Rasch lief ich hoch in mein Zimmer, riß mit das Kleid vom Körper und zog meine Uniform an. Ich band mir in Windeseile meinen Säbel um und schnallte die Musketen fest, kontrollierte kurz ob sie in Ordnung waren und steckte mir zusätzliche Munition in die Jackentaschen. Meine Haare band ich fest und setzte meinen Helm auf. Dann rannte ich in den Stall. Attaché ließ sich geduldig satteln. Ich stieg auf und trieb ihn aus dem Stall, auf das Hoftor zu. Ein Offizier stellte sich mir in den Weg. Doch ich ließ mich nicht aufhalten. Ich riß meinen Säbel aus seiner Scheide und hielt es dem jungen Mann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an den Hals. Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, bewegte sich nicht. "Machen sie......das Tor auf...und zwar plötzlich!" Der Mann sprang um sein Leben bangend zum Tor und öffnete es. Ich steckte meinen Säbel wieder ein und rammte Attaché die Versen in die Seiten. In einem unglaublichen Tempo preschten wir über die Wiese, immer in Richtung Black Swamp. Noch war es nicht abend und wenn die Dragons nicht schnell geritten waren, konnte ich sie eventuell warnen. Ich bezweifelte auch das sie den direkten Weg über die weiten Wiesen genommen hatten, sondern sich durch den Wald fortbewegten. Es war Wahnsinn in einem Krieg über offenes Gelände zu reiten, doch ich hatte keine Wahl, wenn ich sie schnellst möglich erreichen wollte. Ich legte mich weit über den Hals meines Tieres, stellt mich in die Steigbügel, um ihm alle Freiheit zu lassen und trieb ihn weiter an. Ich erreichte den Waldrand des Black Swamps. Ich trieb Attaché weiter, duckte mich vor Ästen und suchte die Gegend mit meinen Augen ab.  
  
Bald sah ich die Dragons in 50 Meter Entfernung und wußte, daß ich sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen würde. Ich spürte die Anwesenheit des Feindes und verpaßte mir eine heftige Gänsehaut. Ich mußte was tun. So laut wie ich konnte schrie ich. " Tavington, passen sie auf, das ist ein Hinterhalt!" Verwundert drehte er sich um, doch er konnte nichts mehr erwidern denn in diesem Moment brachen die Milizen aus dem Geäst. Sie stürzten sich auf die völlig überraschten Dragons und schlugen direkt einige von ihnen nieder. Ich jagte auf Tavington zu und zog im Galopp meinen Säbel. Ich mußte ihnen helfen. Auch Tavington hatte bereits seine Musketen und seinen Säbel gezogen und verteidigte sich. Die Milizen waren jedoch in der absoluten Überzahl und die Dragons hatten kaum eine Chance sich zu wehren. Ich schlug mit meinen Säbel um mich, egal wen ich wie oder wo traf. Es ärgerte mich, daß ich zu spät gekommen war. Verzweifelt hieb ich von oben in einen Mann hinein, der sofort tot umfiel.  
  
Plötzlich packte mich jemand am Bein und riß mich von meinem Pferd. Ich schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Doch ich konnte dem Mann, der sich für den letzten Streich vorbereitete, um mein Leben zu beenden, meine Muskete in die Bauch pressen und abdrücken. Eingeweide verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Ich rappelte mich auf und stürmte wild auf einen Mann zu, der auf einem bereits auf dem Boden liegenden Dragoner herumhackte. Er wich meinem Schlag aus und konterte mit seinem eigenen Säbel. Ich war wie besessen. Immer und immer schlug ich mit aller Kraft zu und drängt den Mann gegen einen Baum. Ich verletzte ihn an der Brust und er beugte sich vor, hielt sich die verletzte Stelle. Langsam zog ich mein Messer und stach es ihm in den Nacken. Die Knochen gaben nach, Blut spritze, befleckte meine Uniform und mein Gesicht. Ich sah zu Tavington. Auch er war bereits von seinem Pferd gerissen worden und kämpfte nun wild gegen drei Männer gleichzeitig. Ich zog mein Messer aus dem Rücken des toten Mannes und lief zu Tavington. Ich schnappe mir einer der drei Männer und lieferte mir ein heftiges Gefecht mit ihm. Dieser schaffte es mich an der Schulter zu streifen und ich schlug ihm vor Wut und Schmerzt mit einem glatten Schlag den Kopf ab. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich selber und wurde fast blind für Mordlust. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir kämpften als uns endlich eine Truppe der englischen Armee zur Hilfe kam. Viele der Dragoons waren tot, lagen leblos auf dem Waldboden und im Wasser. Die Miliz zog sich aufgrund der neuen Situation zurück und langsam herrschte Ruhe um uns. Eine beängstigende Ruhe. Ich stand da, atmete schwer, Blut tropfte von meiner Kleidung, von meinen Händen. Als wäre ich aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht, schaute ich mich um. Doch ich konnte Tavington nirgends sehen. Mein Herz begann wild zu schlagen, raubte mir was die Luft zum Atmen. Wo war er? Ich lief los, schaute mich um und suchte alles ab. Ich gelangte auf eine Lichtung und da erblickte ich ihn. Er stand einfach nur da, sah auf den Boden, wo mindestens 6 tote Milizen lagen und hielt sich die Schulter. Seine Körperhaltung verriet schon von weitem, daß er verletzt war. Ich rannte zu ihm. "Colonel, alles in Ordnung, sind sie verletzt?!" Er sah auf und blickte mich an. Sein Blick war eisig, völlig gefühllos. Es versetzte mir einen Stich. Langsam blickte ich auf seine Schulter. Blut rann durch die Finger, die er auf die Wunde preßte. Ich zog rasch meine Jacke und mein Hemd aus. Es war mir egal, ob mich nun irgend jemand so sah. Mit dem Messer schnitt ich mein Hemd in Streifen, bannt sich aneinander und sah dann erneut zu Tavington. "Bitte nehmen sie ihre Hand runter und ziehen sie ihre Jacke aus." "Mir geht es gut!" zischte er mit kaltem Ton. Ich ignorierte es. "Colonel, ich sage es nur einmal. Ziehen sie ihre Jacke aus! Denken sie daran, sie stehen voll und ganz unter meiner Befehlsmacht, also ziehen Sie sie verdammt noch mal aus!" Er sah mich böse an, gab aber nach und zog seine Jacke mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht aus. Die Wunde war von einer Muskete. Die Kugel steckte wohl noch im Fleisch. Ich wickelte die Fetzen, die als Verband dienen sollten feste um seinen Oberkörper und legt dann seine Uniformjacke über seine Schultern. "Kommen sie, ich bringe sie zurück ins Fort." Widerwillig blickte noch mal auf die Leichen und folgte mir dann leicht schwankend. Ich brachte ihn zunächst zu den Offizieren die sich bereits um den Rest der Dragons kümmerte, der noch übrig geblieben war. Ein Mann überließ uns bereitwillig sein Pferd und ich bestiegt Attaché. Langsam ritten wir zum Fort. Tavington sagte kein Wort, sah stur gerade aus und hielt sich den rechten Arm. Ich wußte, daß er Schmerzen hatte. Wir wurden bereits erwartet und einige Offiziere eilten herbei um uns von den Pferden zu helfen. Mein Onkel kam auf mich zu gestürmt und nahm mich feste in die Arme. "Mein Liebling, was hast du getan? Wieso bist du ihnen nachgeritten? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Bist du verletzt?!" Ich schüttelte ihn ab. "Mir geht es gut, ich muß zu Tavington." Ich ließ ihn einfach stehen und folgte den Offizieren die Tavington ins Haus brachten. In seinem Zimmer legte er sich auf sein Bett und ein Arzt kam. Tavington ließ ihn mürrisch den Verband abmachen und die Wunde untersuchen. Er sprach die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort. Ich stand neben dem Arzt und dieser richtete das Wort an mich. "MyLady, ich muß die Kugel entfernen. Sie sollten besser das Zimmer verlassen, denn es ist eine nicht ganz angenehme Sache." Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann ihnen assistieren, ich werde nicht gehen." Der Arzt schaute mich verwundert an, ließ aber davon ab, mich rausschicken zu wollen. Er öffnete seine Tasche und holte ein Skalpell hervor. Ich ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und sah zu Tavington. Sein Blick war kalt, verbissen und abweisend. Der Arzt sprach ihn an. "Es wird jetzt weh tun, aber danach wird es ihnen besser gehen." Tavington nickte nur kurz und schloß die Augen. Ich fühlte mich völlig hilflos. Unentschlossen wagte ich es vorsichtig seine Hand zu nehmen. Er riß sie nicht weg, erwidert den Druck jedoch auch nicht. Ich hielt sie fest, nahm mit der anderen Hand einen Lappen aus einem Wasserbecken und tupfte ihm damit die verschwitze Stirn ab. Der Arzt beugte sich vor und begann seine Arbeit. Tavington zuckte kurz, preßte die Augen zusammen, aber sagte wieder kein Wort. Der Druck seiner Hand ließ mich fast aufschreien als er meine Finger zusammendrückte. Ich biß mir auf die Unterlippe und hielt ihm stand. Der Arzt holte die Kugel aus der Wunde und desinfizierte sie dann. Er wickelte dicke Verbände um die Schultern des Colonels und ließ uns dann alleine. Tavington entspannte sich langsam wieder. Er sprach immer noch nicht, starrte apathisch unter seine Zimmerdecke und schloß dann wieder seine Augen. Kurze Zeit später wurde sein Atem ruhiger und ich wußte dass er eingeschlafen war. Jetzt wagte ich mich auf eine Ecke seines Bettes zu setzen und streichelte ihm dann behutsam über die Stirn.  
  
Ich blieb eine ganze Weile bei ihm, bis mir selber die Augen vor Erschöpfung zufielen. Ich wollte nur kurz meinen Kopf abstützen, doch ich schlief ein bevor ich mich wieder aufsetzen konnte. 


End file.
